High School Never Ends
by uncertainAuthor
Summary: A total crack fic based on a role play between me and a friend.What happens when Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Kiba, my friend's OC Otsune, Deidara, Sasori, Sakon, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Kimimaro are all in the same school?Chaos that's what. Slight Yaoi


Alright! This is the RP based story, and I KNOW it has a LOT of errors, but the site we were on blocked any remotely mature words, so if something looks like k!ll3d, it means killed. And anything in single or double parenthesis is stuff we said that doesn't really have to relate to the RP itself, but just random chatter...

ANYWAYS! I hope you like it, and I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story in Jashin knows how long. I haven't been very... nice in the past few days. I got dumped over a freaking VOICE MAIL MESSAGE. So I spent my time copy and pasting this from the site...

Enjoy, and PLEASE don't complain about grammar, spelling, and other stuff like that...

Anything that it bold is that my friend, kurt4422115588 said in their post and anything in plain text is what I said...

* * *

Somethings you need to know before reading the story:

I wasn't able to get it ALL copied, so the begining is missing. All that happened was that Kankuro and Deidara had art class together along with Sasori, and Otsune and Gaara had... some other class. Gaara was bored and started making a hit list, and Otsune was helping with who goes where on it and how they die...

And Otsune is my friends OC character who is AWESOME and I'll try and get a pic of her...

And this is slightly AU...

And this is BEFORE Deidara killed Gaara, joined the Akatsuki, or anything like that, yet Gaara IS sane...

And this story has a LOT of Sakura, Ino, Sakon, and Kimimaro bashing...

And I mean A LOT. They were dubbed as mosquitos...

And its not done because the RP isn't done...

ANYWAYS! ENJOY!

* * *

**(I know Otsune hijacked my keyboard the little...)**

**Otsune grinned "So that's the infamous Kankuro huh? I kinda pictured him goofier" she smiled**

**"Otsu-chaaaan! Look Kankuro have me sushi money! So now I have to save the polar bears, yeah" Deidara said. Otsune blinked "I don't know how that makes sense Dei" she said.**

Gaara shook his head sadly. 'Kankuro, how much have you warped Deidara's sense of logic?' he asked in a joking tone. Kankuro snorted and wrapped an arm around Deidara's neck. 'Enough so he's more fun to hang out with than you!' he stuck his tongue out, but quickly had to spit out the sand invading his mouth. 'Gross! You've touched dead things with that!' he spat out before he scrubbed at his tongue with his nub of nails. Gaara turned to Deidara with a smile on his face. 'If you want him, you can keep him, free of charge.' he said with a slightly serious look before Kankuro released Deidara and went for Gaara instead. As earlier, he hit sand. 'Please, don't try and glomp me again...' he said with a shudder.

**Deidara grinned "Oh by the way Otsune, I also have to slay the evil Kabuto. Could you help me with it?" he asked.**

**"Kabuto's not that bad really. It's Orochimaru who's the scary one" Otsune replied, but her tone of voice told Deidara if he asked he would be beaten to a pulp. So instead he mumbled "O-kaaay" and turned to Gaara "Well he seems perfectly normal. What's he doing hanging around you Otsune?" he asked. She glared at him.**

**"Fine, glare at me I'll just sit here with my new friend Kankuro then, you big jerk" Deidara teased sitting down. Otsune rolled her eyes "you'll get used to him…" she assured Gaara "…eventually"**

Gaara laughed as Deidara described him with the word that was the exact opposite of him: normal. Believe me, I'm probably the furthest thing from normal this school has.' He raised and arm and a burst of sand flew at Kankuro, who was STILL trying to glomp Gaara. The puppet user dodged the attack, but was soon held in sand and sat next to Deidara. Kankuro loosened his arms from the sand's hold, and shook the dust from his cat-like hood. 'Fine, Gaara, I'll call Deidara here my bro!' Kankuro fake threatened. Gaara simply smiled and once again turned to Deidara. 'If you wish to keep him, he is very time consuming...' he warned. 'Hey! That's bull!' Kankuro called from the sand. 'Oh really, you've consumed the time of Otsune and Deidara's lunch.' he said jokingly. 'Yeah, well, you've taken up time too!' Kankuro rebuttal. Gaara laughed and released the older boy. 'Truce.' he said. 'Truce...' Kankuro agreed as he sat back down by Deidara.

**Otsune chuckled "It's actually not so bad, usually I spend my lunch hour trying to keep people from killing Deidara." she said as Deidara turned his mashed potatoes into miniature sculptures of everyone at the table, then blew them up, sending potato everywhere.**

**"Mr. Deidara. That will do" Kabuto said from behind him**

**"GAH! How'd you get here so fast Kabuto sensei?" he cried fearfully. Kabuto smirked and adjusted his glasses "I was here the whole time."**

**Deidara gulped and whispered to Otsune and Gaara 'Kill him, kill him,**

**KILL HIM!' Kabuto raised a gray eyebrow and walked away.**

**"What was he doing in the caf, un?" Deidara squeaked. Otsune grinned "Probably on lunch duty. Teachers have that you know" she smirked at him**

**"So, you're Gaara? Did you know that befriending this psycho you cost me ten bucks?" Deidara asked. Then he remembered something "Hey, is it true ya have a hit list, un?"**

Gaara smiled a fairly creepy smile. 'Otsune and I have been working on it since first hour. I need to find out whom to go first, Sakura or Ino?' Kankuro grimaced from the names. He had overheard in the hall that those two were fighting for some guy named Sasuke. 'And in second hour, she helped me decide their fates...' his eyes got a demonic, golden colored gleam. Kankuro noticed it and quickly changed the subject. 'So, you made a friend, while planning to dispose of people?' he asked in a disbelieving tone. Gaara nodded and smiled. Kankuro turned to Deidara 'These two,' he said calmly 'could be one dangerous team...'

**Deidara shuddered "What did you suggest?" he asked Otsune, who grinned.**

**"Well, first it was tearing out their spinal cords and beating them to death with them. Then I gave various other suggestions such as boiling oil, burned like witches, and my personal favorite, drowned in pink nail polish"**

**"...You're serious aren't you?" he asked "-sigh- Only you could come up with such horrific deaths…" he mumbled.**

**"So what do you guys have next period?" Otsune asked**

**"Science with (pause here and guess, you get a cookie if you guessed right) Orochimaru, yeah" Deidara said. Otsune grinned "Me too!" she cried. High fiveing her friend "How 'bout you guys?" she asked Gaara and Kankuro**

((What class does Gai teach?))

**((Gym lol))**

((*evil idea* Kankuro: no... you wouldn't... Gaara: *glares*)) Gaara and Kankuro both looked down at their schedules. Both pairs of eyes widened as they saw the class and teacher. Both eyes moved to stare in fear at Otsune and Deidara. And both at the same time whispered with voices shaking from fear. 'Gym with Gai...'

**"And I thought WE had it bad…" Otsune whispered she looked at them. "How are we supposed to pay attention to snake dude when we're busy worrying about whether or not Gai made you guys explode!" she cried in a melodramatic voice. Deidara looked at them sympathetically "Our thoughts and prayers are with you, yeah" he said solemnly.**

Gaara started shaking. No. Oh no no no... No WAY was this happening... He had to spend the third hour of the day, with the creepy, older green thing? The one that was their age was difficult enough, but this was its source. The sand twitched out from the gourd on his back and jerked every second. 'Um...guys? I don't think you'll have to worry about us...Its Gai you need to pray for...'Kankuro said with wide eyes as Gaara scanned his list for the green beast's name. NO! How could he have forgotten! Gaara looked up at Otsune, and said in a deep, almost demonic tone. 'We forgot someone...'

**Otsune blinked "Are you ok?" she asked Gaara. Then she thought for a second "Your right, we forgot Gai didn't we?" she asked. Deidara stared at them "You guys are kinda creeping me out right now, un."**

(( I know it's completely different from the original series, but it's the bet I could think of. and sorry for all the mess ups later reply...)) Kankuro sighed as he noticed Gaara's eyes were slowly burning to gold. He was starting to go Shukaku. Making a strong chakra string on his fingers, he hooked it around the red heads arm and immediately pulled upward, causing Gaara to punch himself square in the jaw. The sand kept him from falling as he rubbed his head. 'You back to normal?' he asked. 'Yeah...sorry about that...' he muttered as he wiped blood off his lip from where he had bitten it. Thinking about how this might look to someone outside of the Sabaku siblings, Gaara and Kankuro turned to face the two that just saw Kankuro force his little brother to injure himself to the point of bleeding.

**"Gaara? You ok?" Otsune asked, blinking, confusedly, Deidara shushed her "He might kill Ka-"**

**"-FOR GOD'S SAKE DEIDARA SHUT UP ABOUT THAT FOR FIVE FREAKING SECONDS!" she yelled angrily at him, smacking him in the back of the head before turning to Kankuro "What just happened?" she asked curiously. "Why did you make Gaara punch himself?"**

Kankuro sighed. 'It's a very long story, but to cut it short, Gaara is possessed by a demon that's constantly trying to take over him. When he sounds creepy like he did a second ago, or his eyes are going gold, you have to hurt him, or he laughs crazily as you beg for mercy.' Kankuro finished the last part quietly, looking down as he spoke. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the table. 'That's why I make lists. To think about hurting the people I hate in any of the ways I write down keeps Shukaku pleased enough...'he said. Then he snorted. 'Or I could make one and finish the list.' he said as he thought of the dozens of others in his messenger bag on the cafeteria floor. 'Sorry to scare you guys and I understand if you're afraid and think of me as a monster for thinking such things.' he said calmly with a slight smile on his face as he got up to throw away his uneaten bento. 'Don't worry about him. Usually, people react badly when they find out about Gaara, so he expects it and is relieved when whoever he let in crushes him. He seems to expect it...'Kankuro said sadly as he stood to dispose of his own almost finished bento. When he got back, he gathered his bag and puppet and turned before leaving, saying 'Hopefully, I'll see you guys in between third and fourth hour. That is if I'm not killed by the ever 'youthful' Gai...'he finished with a shudder as he left the large room.

**"Why would people think of him as a monster?" Otsune mumbled to Deidara "It's not like he chooses for that to happen." Deidara just shrugged uncomfortably as they made their way to science. If he was going to be honest with himself he had to admit it, that Gaara kid was kinda creepy but he figured if he said that out loud, Otsune would get pretty mad with him**

((I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna steal Lee and Kiba for a bit X3))Gaara tried his best to blend into the shadows of the abnormally large gym, not wanting to deal with the over enthusiastic teacher. As if luck was kicking him while he was down, he was set to be partnered with Rock Lee, the mini-Gai, for exercising. Immediately, Gaara was annoyed at the 'youth' speech both his partner and teacher had given him. He made sand ear plugs, and they worked, until Lee found them. 'What is wrong, Gaara-san?' Lee asked while doing his one handed push-ups. 'Nothing of your concern.' he bit back coldly as he focused on his own push-ups. Even from a distance, Kankuro could tell Gaara was annoyed. '$5 says Lee gets Gaara to spill it. That kid has a weird way of getting people to do so.' Kiba snorted as he did his chin-ups. 'You're on, Mutt.' Kankuro replied as he watched the two from across the room.

**They walked into the class. They already knew it wouldn't be a good one. They had pre-assigned partners**

**"Who's Otsune?" a smug voice asked. Otsune groaned and turned around to see one Sasuke Uchiha at the table. She fought to keep from smacking him as she replied "That would be me"**

**The Uchiha gave her a quick once over before it dawned on him "You're that kid that threatened to beat Sakura with her own spine aren't you?"**

**"Ya" she replied in an annoyed tone.**

**"Then you are a good person" he said sitting down.**

'Okay, Gaara, you do not have to tell me, but! You reminded me of a funny field trip I went on and Gai-sensei was a chaperon...'Lee started. Gaara's previously clenched shut eyes burst open. 'If I tell you what's bugging me, will you be quiet the rest of the month?' he bargained. Lee sprung up and did his 'good-guy' pose, saying 'YOSH! And If I cannot remain completely silent while you share what is bugging you, I shall run 700 laps around the school campus on my hands, BACKWARDS! YOSH!' Lee said. Gaara shook his head. At least he'd get some quiet for a month. He launched into his story, going from when he found out he found out he was the container for the demon when he was six, all the way up to the present. Lee stayed quiet, nodding rapidly when he agreed with something Gaara had said.

**Deidara's lab partner was named Sasori, the same guy that had helped him out earlier. The red head looked him over once before smirking to himself. He had been asked by his 'gang' to find other people who might want to join. Of course they had to have some kind.**

**"Hey, I remember you, un" Deidara said cheerfully. Sasori smirked "yup, Sasori at your service. Say, why don't you come by my locker after class?" the red head replied.**

**"Sure un!" Deidara replied happily.**

**Sasori grinned. It was too easy…**

After Gym was over, Lee was getting a drink from the water fountain; thinking about what Gaara had told him, when sand trapped him against the wall. Used to this being a way to be told Gaara was getting annoyed, Lee stayed calm. He scanned the room and saw the familiar head of red hear about 9 yards away. 'Gaara, why am I pinned to the wall?'Lee asked. Gaara ignored the question and walked forward, his blue-green eyes slightly hazed with gold. 'You will tell no one what I told you, understand Lee?' the voice asked coldly, causing Lee to shiver and the sand tighten. 'I will tell no one.' Lee stated slowly, trying to calm the boy instead of hit him like others had to. Gaara released Lee and walked towards the door. Pausing he looked over his shoulder with his normal eyes. 'And, Lee.' he said quietly. 'Yes Gaara?' the boy responded. Gaara smiled slightly. 'Thank you.'

**Otsune heard Sasori talking to Deidara. She remained focused on her work. But once class was over she caught up with the boys "Dei come with me. Sasori's bad news" she said.**

**"What makes you say that, un?"**

**"Look at his shirt! He's with the Akatsuki, you've heard about them haven't you?"**

**"I know, un."**

Kankuro walked down the hall grumbling to himself. 'Stupid Kiba, knowing Lee could threaten Gaara into telling him. Taking my $5...' Kankuro and Kiba had hidden under the bleachers and watched Lee and Gaara talk, Kiba getting smacked constantly for starting to laugh at the way Lee would nod, almost giving away the fact that they were hiding. Kankuro saw Deidara and Otsune in the hall. 'Hey guys!' he called out. 'Gaara managed to let Gai live for another day...' he said happily, glad his brother was atleast trying not to kill people, no matter how much 'youth' they push on him...

**Otsune glared at Deidara. Before turning around "Hi Kankuro." she said smiling. When she turned back Deidara was following Sasori. She sighed "Oh great, now he's going to get himself killed…" she mumbled."What's up?" she asked Kankuro. "Glad to hear you guys survived at least" she grinned.**

'Um...well, Lee threatened Gaara with a story about him and Gai to get him to tell him what was wrong...but, what's wrong with Deidara? And why is he going to get killed?' Kankuro asked as he looked at the blond boy walking off with a red head.

**"He's just off with a guy that gives me the creeps. I'm usually the one who gives people the creeps so when I'm freaked it has to be bad, but he ignored my warning" Otsune said frowning. Then she looked at him "Isn't black mail illegal?" she asked. "Gaara could've sued Lee…" she added.**

'Yes it is, but knowing Gaara, he wouldn't want police involved... But anyway, Gaara caused me to lose $5 to Kiba...' he said with a frown. 'I don't know what to do about Deidara, you probably know him more than I do.'

**Otsune just sighed "he's easily impressionable. But we have class soon. So Sasori can't do much" she groaned "I just remembered. I have social studies with Kabuto next. Oh the joy…" she said sarcastically "Is his class really that bad?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.**

Kankuro's eyes widened. 'I would rather deal with 100 angry Shukaku than him...' he said seriously. As if the mention of his demon had summoned him, Gaara walked up to them. 'Hello Otsune.' he said politely. Gaara's eyes traveled behind the girl, widened a bit, then returned to normal. Kankuro noticed and saw Lee waving at Gaara from his locker. 'So, are you two friends now?' he asked, raising a purple eyebrow at the thought. 'Kind of. I almost went Shukaku after gym, and he managed to calm Shukaku without hurting me.' Gaara said, running his tongue over the break in his lip from where Kankuro had made him hit himself. Kankuro rubbed the back of his head nervously. 'W-well that's good to hear! Maybe you won't get hurt so much if Lee can talk you back to normal...'

**Otsune grinned "I always knew lees talking caused physical pain" she grinned "glad to see gai didn't work you to death Gaara" she grinned. She looked at Kankuro "that bad huh? God I may have to fake an injury and skip his class then hmmmm now where's my fake blood" she muttered rummaging around her pockets and back pack**

Gaara grinned evilly. 'I can get you some real blood...' a slightly demonic voice suggested. Kankuro went to punch Gaara when Lee came over. 'Gaara-san, you are going Shukaku again and from what you told me, it is not something you enjoy. Please try and calm down so Kankuro-san doesn't harm you.' Lee said in a comforting voice. Gaara blinked a few times before his eyes returned to their normal blue-green. He smile awkwardly. 'Thanks...' he said. Lee beamed and did a small thumbs up. 'No problem, Gaara-san!' he said happily. Kankuro's jaw was slack from shock. 'Are you okay, Kankuro-san?' Lee asked, shaking the puppet master slightly. 'He's just surprised that you calmed Shukaku without hurting me in some way.' Gaara said as Lee started to poke Kankuro's unchanging face.

**"Wow" Otsune said. Turning to lee she said "you have the gift of gab" and smirked lightly before continuing with her rummaging "oh Gaara what class do you have next?" she asked as she pulled out a small tube and searched herself for a logical place for a cut to be**

'Thank you! I am Rock Lee. May I ask who you are?' he turned to shake her hand with the one that wasn't poking Kankuro. Gaara looked at his schedule. 'History with that Kabuto guy. What about you two?' he asked the two who weren't in shock. 'I have History as well.' Lee said happily, still poking Kankuro.

**"I also have history" Otsune grinned before turning to lee "I'm Otsune. Nice to meet you" She said. Bowing and pretending to tip her imaginary hat as she put a thin trail of fake blood on her arm**

**"Miss Otsune. Why do you have false blood on your arm?" Kabuto asked. She frowned. Why was he everywhere?**

**"No reason. Hey that looks like fun" she said beginning to poke Kankuro nervously**

Gaara sighed as his brother was attacked by pokes. Then his thoughts went to more serious matters. 'I wonder why Shukaku is coming out so much today.' he thought as he was making his sand try and wake Kankuro up. Kankuro jumped at the feeling of being repeatedly poked in the face and ribs and having sand stealing his hat and puppet. 'WHAT THE H3LL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?' he shouted as he jumped back swiftly...and ran into a certain dog lover. 'Hey! Watch where you'r-oh. Hey Kankuro, Gaara, Lee?' Kiba raised an eyebrow at the fact that Lee was hanging out with Gaara. 'Err...what's going on?' he asked awkwardly.

**Otsune screamed as Kankuro came back to his senses "You. Scared. Me…" she said unhappily as she crossed her arms "well that was fun" she giggled to lee and Gaara "but we do need to get to class" she said seriously. A little peeved her fake blood failed her for the first time ever**

Kiba back away a bit, not wanting the annoyed girl to hurt him. 'Well, I gotta get to History class before Kabuto finds me...' Kiba said with a shudder. 'All of us but Kankuro have History next as well.' Gaara said as he retracted his sand. 'All of you have each other for protection and all I had was a scared Deidara...' Kankuro grumbled.

**Otsune grinned "well a scared Deidara is better than, oh who am I kidding you'd have definitely been better with nobody. At least if you were alone nobody would use you as a human shield" she chuckled walking in the direction of the ever terrifying and dreaded history class "just hope the Mosquitoes aren't there if they are I'm going to throw myself off a cliff. Scary teacher plus annoying people equals bad**

Kankuro waved good bye and headed for his Computer class. 'So, who are the Mosquitoes?' Kiba asked.

**Otsune grinned "it's my special name for Sakura and Ino who irritate me beyond belief. Them and that arrogant Sasuke are insufferable" she explained as they arrived at the door**

'Huzzah! Someone else see's my point!' Kiba exclaimed. 'Last year, Lee tried to ask her out, and she kicked him in a personal place. Then the next day, she was asking to copy from his math test!' he exclaimed angrily. Lee grimaced at the memory 'Let's just say, that her and I are not on good terms even now...' he said nervously.

**"Why that little so and so! Why would she do such a mean thing? I mean it's perfectly ok to kick people if they deserve it but she should have been FLATTERED!" Otsune exploded angrily "ooooooh would I ever love to punch her on the giant forehead" she muttered**

**"Punch who?" an annoyingly high pitched voice asked**

**"Well speak of the d3vi1" she mumbled**

Gaara glared at the pink thing in front of the group. Kiba glared too, and Lee shook nervously. Gaara realized that Kiba and Lee didn't know of the list, and that it might get brought up. 'Guys, I forgot to show you something.' he said as he pulled out the list and erased 'hit' from the top incase the mosquito got a hold of it. ((I g2g))

**((hey sorry I'm going on vacation this weekend, I'll reply on Monday :( ))**

((Okay. I hope you have fun ^^)) ((Gaara: so, while you're gone, can I sand coffin Sakura? Pretty please?)) ((Kankuro: Holy s_...Gaara said please! *passes out*)) ((Shikamaru: *randomly pops in* troublesome sand Nin... *leaves*)) ((Me: weird...))

**((Sally: IM BAACK**

**Otsune: oh thank GAWD!**

**Sally: aaaw Otsune missed me! That's adorable!**

**Otsune: oh I didn't MISS you, you locked the pantry, and I had to eat some chairs, and a table**

**Sally: O.O**

**Otsune: IM JOKING! I went to Sakura's house and stole all HER food :D**

**Sally: ATTA GIRL))**

Gaara glared at the pink thing in front of the group. Kiba glared too, and Lee shook nervously. Gaara realized that Kiba and Lee didn't know of the list, and that it might get brought up. 'Guys, I forgot to show you something.' he said as he pulled out the list and erased 'hit' from the top incase the mosquito got a hold of it. ((I g2g))

**Otsune grinned, as she passed Sakura she glared at her and whispered "if you EVER do that to Lee again, I'll punch you so hard you won't be able to breath, you got that?" she rolled her eyes and said LOUDLY ((because all irritating girls would die if they aren't heard)) "Geez, do you make a point of only hanging out with people who will either ruin you socially, or ki11 you in your sleep?" she smirked sitting down**

**"That will be enough" Kabuto said, icily, making much of the room freeze ((oh do you want Kankuro, and Deidara to have the same class next? If so, is or isn't Sasori in said class?))**

((I had Kankuro in computer class. if you want them in the same class its fine by me.)) Kiba and Lee shivered at the voice and quickly sat near the unfazed Gaara in the back. Kiba still had the list and was looking over the names. He wrote a note saying 'Nice choice of people...' and folded it and handed it to Otsune. Lee just fidgeted nervously. Gaara was staring blankly out the window.

**((Sorry it took sooo long my internet was down and I couldn't even log out...my god I hate bell))**

**Otsune smiled at him "thanks, but I didn't come up with it, Gaara did, I only came up with how Sakura should d1e, I had a lot of ways too..." she wrote on a note, and passed it to him, she then wrote Lee a note "don't listen to that b_, if you do your brain will turn pink and fall out, like it did her blonde gossip toy Ino"**

**((Ok then they shall be in the class))**

Kiba grinned and wrote a note to Gaara. 'Otsune said you're the master mind behind the list.' Gaara nodded after reading the note. 'Yes, but she helped with the fates.' he replied. Lee read over the note. 'Thanks. But, aren't brains pink naturally? If so, I would like to think mine is more of a beautiful green rather than pink! YOSH!' he handed her the note silently.

**She grinned "sounds good to me, sorry. I was under the mistaken impression they were grey. If I could chose mine would be blue. But I like green. It's natural. Like the ocean and grass" she passed it his way. She smirked to herself. Why exactly had Dei been so scared of this place**

Lee read the note.'I am not sure. They could be gray, but I do not know much about science. I prefer classes like Gym. And the ocean and grass are very beautiful.' he passed the note back.

**She nodded. Wow what a day. Talking about gruesome d3aths in one class, then grass and oceans in another. Life was so bizarre at times "Well whatever they are they're filled with thoughts and z0mbies eat them for breakfast lunch and dinner" she passed**

Lee tried not to burst out laughing. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. Lee mouthed that he would tell him later. 'True, or in Sakura's case, a lack of food for zombies.' he passed the note back.

**Now it was Otsune's turn to try not to laugh. Kabuto noted the commotion and made a mental note to check it out later. She was chewing her lip to keep from laughing as she replied "there ya go! And how scary is a girl who can barely tie her shoes? I'm going to say in case of emergencies I could probably kick the cr- outta her. Or even make her head explode with my "big words" she passed it to him.**

Gaara noticed Kabuto watching them. He made 2 notes saying to make a new note and hide the old one just in case and to keep it vague. Lee nodded and got out a new sheet of paper. 'I agree that the cherries are best squished.' he wrote back.

**She grinned upon getting both notes Gaara seemed to notice a lot of subtleties that most people wouldn't be so quick to. She replied "particularly sour ones" on the same fresh sheet of paper. Unsure of what else to write ((did Kiba bring Akamaru to school with him?))**

(( no he couldn't because the school has a no pets rule...)) Lee grinned at the note. 'Especially sour ones without a pit.' he passed the note back. ((pit=soul))

**((Ah. Strict school)). Otsune smirked. Lee was making it harder and harder not to laugh. She'd literally had to pinch herself to keep from laughing. She nodded sagely. Like she was Santa or something before replying "and those cherries don't even go to cherry heaven when the giant green beast and its blue friend are done with it" and passing said message**

Lee had to bite his lip with too much force to keep from laughing his bowl-cut-head off. He tasted a bitter metallic taste and realized he had broken his lip. 'Oops... but you are right.' he wrote back. Gaara and Kiba raised an eyebrow at Lee's bleeding lip.

**Oh dear. Was the Santa thing over the top? She wondered. Noticing the...particularly red lower lip "you alright?" she wrote. As she did so she noticed something else about Kabuto sensei. He seemed to be giving them a certain amount of unwanted attention. She narrowed her eyes slightly**

'Yeah I'm okay. You said 'Green Beast'. That's what Gai-sensei is called...' Lee explained in the note.

**"...oops well I did not mean Gai...I don't think he has a problem with cherries..." she wrote. Surprised at her own stoopidity ((spelled wrong on purpose.))**

'I know. He would find sour cherries sweet if they seemed like they could be.' Lee wrote back sadly. Gai-sensei was very trusting even if the person didn't deserve it.

**She smiled to herself "he sounds just like my friend Deidara. He trusts too many people. Including a rather sour red cloud that I now have to pummel for trying to trick my friend" she wrote.**

Lee grinned evilly, something that honestly scared Gaara and Kiba. 'May I help you with that?' he wrote back.

**"Indeed you may and may I just say that evil grin scared the ever living c- out of me? Seriously I almost wet myself did you practice that grin in front of a mirror or something?" she wrote**

'Maybe I did, maybe I didn't...' he wrote back and grinned the same grin, causing Gaara to fidget slightly and Kiba to raise his hand, asking to go to the bathroom.

**Kabuto raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Kiba and Gaara. Otsune crossed her legs and avoided the grin "seriously that grin is terrifying. I bet you even Orochimaru gets scared of that one" she wrote. As she placed it on his desk the bell rang. She cracked her knuckles. Time to deal with Deidara and Sasori**

'Why thank you. I made it to deal with a kid named Kimimaro who used to bully me and Naruto.' he said as they were out of the room. Kiba ran to the bathroom and Gaara was still fidgeting.

**She smiled at him "well it's certainly put a chill in our bones, ne Gaara?" she chuckled, nearing Deidara's locker for a bit of...a stakeout. Though she and he had gym last period today and she could probably talk to him then. But she was mad now and experience told her if she stayed mad for too long she would be insufferable**

Gaara turned red slightly at the fact that he was scared of Lee. Lee grinned and followed Otsune happily, as did Gaara and Kiba once the dog lover was out of the bathroom.

**Deidara noticed a group by his locker, including a particularly angry Otsune. Sasori did too. He smirked "who's that? Your girlfriend?"**

**"He wishes" Otsune snorted angrily. Sasori raised a brow**

**"Well why so ticked?" he asked smirking**

**"I think you need to leave Deidara out of your group as it's a terrible thing to join"**

Kiba, Gaara, and Lee all glared at the red head that was, as Lee would say, tainting Deidara's youth! Lee used his disturbing glare with extra force.

**"Well why don't you ask him what he wants?" Sasori smirked. Otsune looked at Deidara quizzically**

**"I uh kinda uh was going to check it out un."**

**Kiba and Lee's eyes widened momentarily but quickly returned to glaring with more force. Gaara simple glared harder without widening his eyes in shock momentarily.**

**Otsune glared accusingly at Sasori and balled her fists. He raised one brow**

**"how is it everyone can do that but me?" she mumbled under her breath. Sasori smirked at them "I suggest you all move along. Wouldn't want this to get ugly and ruin your pretty face" he hissed at Otsune in a way very similar to Orochimaru. She began to walk away before whipping around and socking him in the jaw**

Kiba smirked as Otsune's fist connected with Sasori's jaw. Lee gaped before composing himself again, and Gaara looked at Sasori coldly.

**She grinned "my g0d that felt amazing" she laughed. Sasori glared at the group before smirking "you know something Dei? I think we might just have a new mission yet" he chuckled darkly. Otsune rolled her eyes "for goodness sake that was supposed to knock some SENSE into you"**

Lee raised a thick eyebrow. 'Mission?' he asked

**Sasori offered no explanation other than an already smug smile**

**"Should I hit you again?" Otsune mumbled "because I'm ready to go all gentle fist on your a- if that's what you want" she snapped**

**Lee raised his eyebrow again. 'Why is this guy so rude?' he wondered.**

**Otsune made a frustrated sound before deciding it wasn't worth it and storming off to her locker**

Gaara sighed and left with Lee. Kiba stood there nervously for a few seconds before running off to talk to Kankuro.

**((lol poor Kiba))**

**Deidara looked at Sasori "uh, I gotta go, un" he muttered following Otsune and hoping she wouldn't tear his head off**

Kiba eventually found Kankuro. 'That guy, Deidara, is hanging out with that dude Sasori, and I think Otsune is planning both of their deaths...' he said as he led the Sand Nin to where Otsune went while Lee was dragging Gaara there as well...

**"Uh, hey 'sune chan, un" Deidara said nervously catching up with her "look Dei do you even have an INKLING about what those...things do to innocent people?" she asked harshly Deidara sighed "not people. Monsters, like the live under your bed kind, yeah. Why do you suddenly talk so much, un?"**

Lee was about to walk up and try and help Otsune, but was stopped by Gaara's sand. 'Let them talk first...' he said quietly. Lee nodded. Kankuro stopped Kiba from attacking Deidara when he saw that Gaara had stopped as well.

**She glared at him "I'm not going to be late for gym just because some arrogant fool was talking nonsense" she snapped. Slamming her locker and storming off to gym. Sasori just shrugged to Deidara "hey she was cute but you shouldn't get attached anyways. If she's on their side she'll have to go same as them" he told him. Deidara nodded. He figured Sasori was probably right**

This is what was happening with the four boys who had to go to science: Kankuro was trying to go over there and break Sasori's neck for misleading his friend to go into something evil, Kiba was trying to get over there and claw both of the boy's eyes out for hurting Otsune, Lee was saying it was 'unyouthful to lead someone away from their Springtime of Youth to be enjoyed with close friends' and was trying to go over there and Konoha Senpuu both of them where Sakura had kicked him, and Gaara was using his sand to hold the three of them back and drag them to class while thinking 'Don't go back and Sand Coffin them.' repeatedly...

**Somehow Otsune had managed to get to class without ki11ing anything or anyone. But the green wearing teacher would probably break her ever so vigorous grip on her anger. He had paired her with Sasori**

**"Talk to me. And I WILL kill you" she warned him, glaring. He laughed "trust me. I can handle anything you can dish out" he retorted as they did pushups. She kicked him square in the gut and smirked when he fell over**

**"Looks like you can't to me" she grinned. Reveling in her small victory**

Gaara drew on his notebook paper mindlessly as he thought of the situation with Deidara. A nudge from Kankuro brought him out of his thoughts. 'What?' he whispered. 'Look at what you drew...' Kankuro said in a worried tone. Gaara looked down to see that he had been drawing Deidara trapped in the Akatsuki cloud. He quickly crumbled the paper and shoved it in his pocket. Lee and Kiba watched with worried expressions.

**Sasori glared. He was pretty ticked that a GIRL was telling him off. He regained his composure and smiled at her**

**"Well you know. The Akatsuki is welcome to girls too" he said between sit ups.**

**"You presume way to much to think I'd want to become something as terrible as you" she snapped in reply. Sasori groaned. Why did girls have such high morals?**

Lee was worried for his Sensei that Otsune was going to end up killing him if he talked about youth. He started fidgeting and looking at the clock every few minutes, earning worried looks from the three sitting near him. 'Please let Otsune-chan not hurt Gai-sensei!' Lee mentally prayed.

**'Just a little while till the end of class. Don't ki11 him yet' Otsune thought to herself. Though sitting on him to shut him up wasn't completely out of the question. Ah there was way too much drama in high school already. She wished she could go back to middle school. Or even to being a lab rat, anything but all this drama. It was giving her a serious migraine. Sasori was staring at her again**

**"Take a picture. It'll last longer" she snapped. He glared at her before asking**

**"What's with your eyes? You're not a Hyuga…"Otsune froze mid jog. "Wh-what makes you say that?" she asked him, suddenly worried. He smirked widely at her "oh its jet a little something our mutual friend Deidara told me." he hissed. She really did try. Honestly. But she couldn't stop herself. She swore loudly at him. Calling him things even truck drivers didn't know the meaning of. This made him smile evilly. 'So, not only is it true. But it's a weakness' he thought happily as people stared at the generally quiet girl who had suddenly burst out swearing. She continued her jog. Unaware of the gears turning in Sasori's sick mind**

((Can you make the bell ring soon?)) Lee decided that Otsune wouldn't hurt his Sensei unless he had started something, which he wouldn't. Everyone in the group raised an eyebrow (in Gaara's case, invisible and in Kankuro's, painted.) at Lee suddenly going back to normal.

**((Right. I kinda wanted to but wasn't sure if I would mess up your characters :p))**

**RING**

**Otsune tore out of class and ran straight for her locker to pull out her bag. In it was a paint ball gun. She grinned evilly. If that creep tried to talk her into joining again, his face would have a builds little chat with her paint balls**

The four sighed in relief when the bell rang. They all stopped by each individual's locker on their way to Otsune's. They got there, and Lee spoke first. 'How was gym?' he asked unsure of his Sensei's safety.

**Otsune looked up at her new friends. Fully aware of how odd she no doubt looked with her paint ball gun. She blinked "Fine, although Gai sensei did pair me with Sasori. Not fun" she sighed. Giving her big metal "toy" a pat she grinned evilly**

Lee grimaced. 'I shall warn him to keep you two separated...' he said quietly. 'What all did the red headed baka do?' Kiba asked, and then panicked. 'N-Not that t-there anything w-wrong with red heads!' he said nervously to Gaara as he hid behind an amused Kankuro. Gaara sighed. 'I'm not going to kill you...' he said before looking back to Otsune.

**She sighed "long story short he brought up a pair of things I'm not to comfortable discussing" she said. She turned to lee "don't worry. I don't blame your sensei. He didn't know" she grinned and slung her bag over her shoulder, stuffing her "toy" in it. Just in case**

Lee smiled his blinding smile and cried out 'YOSH!' causing Gaara to make a solid box around him out of sand so no one would be blinded. He had left an air hole at the top so Lee would live. Kankuro and Kiba were laughing and even Gaara was chuckling. 'This is NOT funny, Gaara-kun...' Lee said from inside the box, causing Kankuro to fall over laughing.

**Otsune giggled. And it quickly turned into long peals of laughter "actually-(giggle) it's (laugh)-it's HILARIOUS lee. No (Chuckle)-no offense meant." she said between laughs. "My goodness, with you guys around I guess nobody will ever be bored" she exclaimed doubling over with laughter**

Gaara raised an eyebrow. 'Gaara-KUN?' he asked in disbelief, causing Kiba to fall onto Kankuro from laughing. Kankuro shoved him off. 'You think this is bad, you should see Gaara if he's had gummy bears!' he managed to get out through laughs. Gaara blushed and looked down.

**Otsune raised an auburn brow "oh?" she asked, wondering if in all the stuff she had with her in her small yet full back pack included gummy bears. She frowned and began to rummage about, throwing various items out. Such as her fake blood, a portable DVD player, several large batteries, road flares, and other random items in her quest for gummy bears**

The boys (except for Lee, who was trying to get out of the sand) watched with wide eyes at the stuff she was pulling out. (Pretend that a dog chew toy was in there...) Kankuro saw a chew toy and picked it up. 'Happy early Birthday, Kiba!' he joked. Kiba laughed. 'Oh thanks. But I forgot to bring the makeup I was going to give you.' he said back, grinning.

**Otsune pulled her head out of her bag ((let's just say schools over. So she won't freak out about being late or anything)) and bit her lip " I THINK I have some make up in here" she mumbled, pulling out a large box of makeup she grinned "yup. I call it my annoying girly girl distraction kit" she said happily. She frowned, seeing a green package in her bag. On the very top she pulled it out and grinned "I KNEW I had gummy bears in here!"**

Kiba doubled over laughing, earning a blush from Kankuro. 'It's facial paint! NOT make up, Mutt!' he said, shoving the dog boy off of him again. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the gummy bears. Lee was trying to crawl out of the hole at the top of the box. 'I'm gonna hurt you guys when I get out!' he said angrily, trying to get his blush to recede. Being trapped in that box was on his list of UN-youthful and NOT fun...

**Otsune chuckled "maybe you should let him out" she smiled and nodded her head in lees general direction. She frowned and swatted a q tip over one of Kankuro's painted on eyebrows.**

**"if it's face paint. How come it's exactly the same shade and texture as this antique rouge?" she asked. Smirking**

Kankuro blushed red that was fairly close to Gaara's hair, but said nothing. Gaara mindlessly called the sand back into the gourd, causing Lee to fall onto him on accident. 'I-I'm sorry Gaara-kun!' Lee apologized. Kiba burst out laughing again. Gaara remained silent and staring at the gummy bears. Kankuro recovered and was closer to a human than a tomato. And Lee was apologizing, taking back the death threat from earlier.

**"Good 'cause I wasn't quite ready to d1e" Otsune laughed. She grinned evilly "so...what does happen when good ol'Gaara has gummy bears, hmm?" she wondered aloud as she put the giant box and dog toy as well as all the other stuff back in her bag. Twiddling the gummy bears around in her hands"**

Gaara was shaking slightly at memories. Kankuro was trying not to die from laughing. 'He gets crazy and acts NICE.' he said once he had calmed down enough to speak. Kiba raised an eyebrow and Lee stared at Gaara.

**Otsune frowned "you say that like Gaara isn't normally nice" she muttered. Tossing the bears to Kankuro "he's your brother do what you will good sir" she laughed**

Kankuro grinned evilly. 'He's Gaara form of nice...' he said as he started to make chakra strings. The cork in Gaara's gourd started to twitch. 'Kankuro, DON'T' Gaara warned darkly. But...Kankuro DID. He used chakra strings from one hand to tie down a metal plate from Otsune's bag onto Gaara gourd to keep it from opening, and had Gaara tied up with the other hand's chakra strings. 'Kiba, Lee, force him to eat the gummy bears!' Kankuro said. Kiba grinned the same as Kankuro and Lee looked confused. Gaara's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut.

**Otsune sighed "you know. The phrase 'boys will be boys' seems to fit perfectly here" she laughed. Watching the epic battle ensue**

**Deidara sighed. He didn't mean to make Otsune chan mad. But it wasn't really her business whether or not he hung out with Sasori no Dana. He walked over to her locker to try to explain**

Kiba had managed to get 3 gummy bears into Gaara's mouth and forced him to chew and swallow. A scared look formed on Gaara's face as he waited for the evil gummy bears to take effect. After a few seconds, Gaara passed out. Lee panicked. 'Gaara-kun!' he said as he tried to shake him awake. Kankuro's eyes widened. 'Lee, don't!' he called out, but it was too late. Gaara woke up...and glomped Lee...

**"HOLY UN" Deidara cried. Seeing Gaara "viciously tackle" lee. He frowned why wasn't Otsune freaking out as much as she should? Weren't she and the green kid friends?**

**Otsune gasped "a-are you guys ok?" she asked lee and Gaara. She blinked once to make sure she was seeing properly. And when it proved real she cried "HOLY ING GOD"**

Kankuro fell face first into a locker laughing and clutching his sides. The look on Lee's face was priceless! Kiba leaned over to Otsune. 'Please tell me you have either a camera or a video camera in there!' he said through laughter. Lee was having trouble breathing due to the death grip Gaara and his sand had on him. 'G-Gaara! Can't ...BREATHE!' Lee choked out. Gaara's sand retracted and Gaara's grip loosened enough for Lee to breathe. 'I'm sorry, Lee-kun! Are you okay?' Gaara asked as he nuzzled Lee's neck. Lee was in shock, so he couldn't reply.

**Otsune passed Kiba a video camera from yup you guessed it. Her epic bag before she passed out from shock**

'Isn't Lee-kun nice?' Gaara said as he nuzzled the frozen Lee again. Kiba laughed and turned on the camera, making sure to put it somewhere that it had a nice view, before waking up Otsune. Kankuro fainted from lack of oxygen and bl00d to the brain. Kiba sighed and woke him up as well.

**"Very nice" agreed the stunned girl. She mouthed to Kiba, Kankuro, and Gaara 'this was a baaad idea. I'm actually scared' as she grabbed the gummy bears and vowed never to give them to him again**

Kiba shrugged. 'Well, I'm sure that kids will pay a LOT to see this...' he said pointing to Gaara snuggling and nuzzling Lee. Kankuro nodded. 'How many did you give him?' Kankuro asked. 'I only got 3 into his mouth.' Kiba said. Kankuro grinned evilly. 'How many more are in the bag?' he asked Otsune.

**Otsune smacked both boys "we're NOT showing this to people for money! And there is no way in h3ll I'm giving him MORE I don't want to end up like poor Lee"**

Kankuro rubbed his head where he got smacked. 'It gets funnier! Plus, Gaara doesn't swing your way...' Kankuro said, crossing his arms. ((Yes, I support GaaLee XP))

**Otsune laughed "I kinda guessed" she replied ((ah, cool. Personally I like the 'oh so crack' GaaHina :3)) "what do you mean by...funnier?"**

Kankuro leaned over to Kiba, whispered something that made him gawk, then grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat. The sand Nin leaned over and whispered to Otsune. 'He would most likely try to make out with Lee...' he said deviously. Gaara was still nuzzling the red Lee and Lee was having a small panic attack. ((No offense, but I like NaruHina better then GaaHina...))

**((No offense taken :) most people like that best, and it will probably become canon soon anyways, ah my dreams are crushed :( ))**

**Otsune turned red "holy-KANKURO KIBA YOU ARE NOT TAPING THAT" she said, using "anger" to mask her slight embarrassment for Gaara, after all, once he regained himself, he would probably feel a liiiittle awkward**

Kiba frowned. 'If it happens, YES WE ARE.' he said plainly. Kankuro laced his fingers behind his cat hood in a Naruto fashion and muttered something only Kiba heard. The dog boy did a fake howl and lightly punched Kankuro's shoulder. 'You, my friend, are an evil genius.' he said with a grin.

**Otsune grinned evilly and pulled out a magnet "do it and I magnetize the tape, it'll wipe out any info you have on it" she said, doing a cliché scheming fingers thing**

Kiba grinned a wolf grin. 'Its okay. If what Kankuro said happens, we won't need the tape...' he said, still grinning. Kankuro was debating on attempting on stealing the gummy bears so his little bro would FINALLY show his emotions for once in his life...

**Otsune backed away slowly "should I be worried and/or scared of this plan?" she asked, putting her large magnet back in her back pack, and pulling out her paint ball gun again, just in case**

Kankuro shrugged. 'It depends...' he said innocently. Kiba smirked and whispered something to Kankuro, causing him to grin. 'Very true...' he said in agreement to what Kiba had whispered.

**Otsune narrowed her eyes "ok, what's with all the whispering?" she wondered aloud, cautiously moving towards her locker to get her sweater**

'What do you mean?' Kiba asked innocently. Kankuro put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing his guts out.

**"I mean you guys are acting as suspicious as a kid alone in a candy store, that's what I mean" she replied, gnawing on her lip as she tried to figure out what they could be talking about, and how awful the consequences could be ((dun dun DUUUUUN))**

Kiba looked around for the gummy bears. His eyes went wide. 'Otsune, where did you put the gummy bears?' he asked in a scared voice. Kankuro was brought out of his thoughts and looked around. 'Where did you set them down at?' Kankuro asked as he looked for the snack that was a drug to Gaara. 'Gaara-kun! No!' The boys turned to see Lee wrestling with Gaara to keep him from grabbing the gummy bears...

**"Oh that's bad" Otsune mumbled. Face-palming, she looked in her bag for anything that could help**

Lee managed to distract Gaara by whispering something in his ear, causing the red heads face to match his hair. Kankuro quickly ran over and snatched the gummies bears from Gaara's reach. He ran back over to Otsune and Kiba, hiding the gummies in a pocket that no one but him knew about. 'That was too close...' Kankuro panted...

**"ok let me just see if I have this strait. You two want to make Gaara worse than he is now, and when he goes back to normal, you want to torment him with it. Have I left anything out?" Otsune asked as Kankuro came running back. She handed him a bottle of water from her back pack**

The two shook their heads. 'No, we would want to use the gummies to get Gaara to show his real feelings for Lee, and believe me, he would return them.' Kiba said, lacing his fingers behind his head. 'Yeah, and the video is so they know were the ones who pushed them in the final steps. But if Gaara were to eat too many and Lee was too close...' he finished with a shudder.

**"What? You act like he'd eat Lee. Oh my god would he eat Lee?" Otsune asked wide eyed with surprise**

Kankuro shook his head. 'No, but let's just say that Lee's 'youthful green spandex' wouldn't make it...' he said, trying not to barf at the mental image...

**Otsune bit her lip in an attempt not to gag, as it wouldn't be very nice of her "well. Uh. M'kay" she said embarrassedly**

There was a scared and surprised squeak from behind them, and Kankuro's face grimaced. 'G-G-Gaara-k-kun w-wouldn't d-do that, w-w-would he?' Lee asked nervously.

**"I can honestly say, Lee. We're trying everything in our power to keep him from doing that. Unfortunately our power is rather limited so I've no clue what's going to happen" Otsune said to lee in a sympathetic way**

Kankuro sighed and formed chakra strings. 'Lee, hold absolutely still...' Kankuro warned. Lee froze solid. He wrapped chakra strings back around Gaara's limbs and pried him off of Lee, earning a deth glare from the red head. 'Alright Lee, you can move now...' Kankuro said and Lee walked silently over to them. Kiba patted him on the back. "Glad to have you back!' he said. Kankuro and Gaara were having a glaring contest that made Lee even more nervous...

**Otsune sighed. Poor Kankuro, she grinned slyly at lee "so, how'd it go?" she asked in a mock serious tone. She practically had to hold both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.**

Lee's face was the color of Gaara's hair and he started to stutter worse than Hinata. A swear was heard from Kankuro and they turned to see that Gaara had gotten a hand loose and called his sand. 'Gaara-kun! Do not hurt Kankuro-san!' Lee ordered, holding his fisted hands to his hips. Gaara stopped his attack and looked down. 'Yes, Lee-kun...' he said quietly. Kankuro and Kiba's jaws dropped.

**"HOW'D YOU DO THAT? And uh, can you teach me how?" Otsune cried. Wide eyed**

Gaara glared. 'I only listen to Lee-kun...' he said angrily. Lee's face was slowly going back to a human color. Kankuro and Kiba were in shock. Lee started to poke Kankuro's face again. Gaara was staring at Lee... What an odd group...

**"U-um. M'kay Gaara. Didn't mean to offend..." Otsune mumbled, holding her hands up apologetically. Admittedly a liiiiittle scared at the moment**

Gaara shrugged and continued to stare at Lee, who noticed the staring and was starting to redden again. 'O-Otsune-san, c-can you help me wake Kankuro-san and Kiba-san. I-I need to ask them a few questions...' Lee said nervously.

**She grinned impishly "it would be my pleasure" she said, all too happily. She rooted around until she found a bullhorn ((what the heck doesn't she have in there? I bet there's even a kitchen sink!)) When she found it she tapped it on and stuck it between them. Covering her ears**

Lee covered his ears, as did Gaara, who was STILL staring at Lee. Kiba and Kankuro did nothing for a few seconds, and then gripped their ears in pain. 'WHAT THE H3LL?' they shouted simultaneously.

**Otsune blinked her big blue tinted lavender eyes innocently "lee just asked me to wake you up of course" she said evilly "I figured it would be nicer then dumping cold water on you like I do for Dei kun" she said "sweetly" as she smirked and put the bullhorn back in her freakish bag**

Kiba and Kankuro glared at her. In half of a second, Lee had the two of them pinned against the lockers by their throats. He glared coldly at Kankuro. 'Explanation. NOW.' he said coldly. Gaara gaped in shock at Lee's coldness. 'He's better than I thought...' he thought in awe.

**"...why did lee-San just pin the tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber to the lockers?" Otsune asked merrily**

'Because he's amazing...' Gaara said bluntly. Lee didn't notice and tightened his grip on Kankuro. 'Why is Gaara-kun acting strangely?' he asked coldly. Kankuro tried to talk, but couldn't get anything past Lee's grip. Lee loosened his grip slightly. 'Anytime Gaara has gummy bears, his hidden emotions come out. What you're seeing is what he feels, and just be glad that it's only at this stage. Kiba only got 3 gummy bears in his mouth, so it's only the base of what he feels. If he had gotten more...' Kankuro stopped speaking because of the fact that Lee's face was a brighter red than Gaara's hair.

**Otsune smiled at Gaara's comment "its sweet you like him enough to be blunt" she said. For once her tone was totally serious and not at all sarcastic. She grinned "I guess it was a good thing Kiba tormented you with those gummy bears in this case"**

'LEE-KUN!' Gaara shouted in alarm when Lee fainted. He sent his sand to catch him. 'Kankuro if you don't let me go...' he growled coldly, and was immediately released. 'I didn't even say anything besides the basics!' Kankuro said in defense. Gaara cradled Lee and tried to wake him up and NOT murder his older brother...

**"Hey Kankuro, I thought you said Kabuto was scary" Otsune blurted suddenly "he seemed fine to me. Kinda cute actually" she added with a giggle**

'He is! He was able to read my mind!' Kankuro said, shaking nervously from the glares from Gaara. Lee woke up and blushed red when he realized Gaara was cradling him. 'LEE-KUN YOU'RE ALRIGHT!' Gaara shouted in glee before glomping Lee again, but making sure he could breathe. 'Man, what did we start?' Kiba asked.

**Otsune blinked "read your...that's hilarious!" she laughed gripping her stomach and doubling over "no-nobody can-can read minds Kankuro!" she said between laughs. Then she froze "at least I hope not. If he heard me think he was cute I'm dead as a doornail"**

Kankuro shrugged and watched Lee's face turn the color of Gaara's hair as said red head was nuzzling his neck again. 'Umm, should we stop him?' Kiba asked, earning a chilling glare from Gaara, causing him to yipe like a scared puppy. Kiba hid behind Otsune and Kankuro.

**Otsune smirked "I'd say not" she said. Pulling her very abnormal bag over her shoulders with far too much ease for a bag that held everything... Including the famed kitchen sink**

Gaara grinned at Otsune for about 3 seconds before gripping his head, having a coughing fit, and passing out. Lee gasped and tried to wake Gaara up. Kankuro simply leaned against the lockers and chuckled, earning the disturbing glare from Lee. 'HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM? YOUR LITTLE BROTHER IS UNCONSCIOUS AND YOU'RE CHUCKLING!' Lee yelled. 'I'm just waiting for him to wake up. He stays out of it for a few minutes as his mind destroys his memory of what he did while under the effect of the gummy bears.' Kankuro explained. 'You mean he won't remember anything?' Kiba asked. 'Nothing after he passed out the first time.' Kankuro replied with a grin.

**"...then what was the whole point of this?" Otsune asked. Clearly irritated**

Kankuro reached out and tapped the video camera with a Cheshire grin. 'You, my friend, are a genius.' Kiba said, patting Kankuro's shoulder. Lee hadn't heard them because he was trying to wake Gaara up.

**Otsune rolled her eyes "oh of course" she muttered. Looking at her watch she realized if she had parents she'd prooobably be in trouble for staying after school more than an hour. She just shrugged she'd go home when everyone else left**

Gaara slowly woke up and gripped his head. 'Kankuro, do you think Temari will mind if you don't go home EVER again?' Gaara asked in a strained voice. 'Welcome back, Romeo.' Kankuro joked. Gaara instantly froze. He realized Lee was holding him and probably had been trying to wake him up. He glared up at Kiba and Kankuro with a glare worse than Lee's disturbing one. 'Tell. Me. What. Happened. NOW.' he demanded. Kiba, Kankuro, and Lee all gulped audibly.

**She jumped at his glare "Well I'll see ya all tomorrow I should really get home. Don't want mom to worry" she lied nervously heading for the door**

Gaara's sand sealed off any escapes from the part of the hall they were in. 'What. Happened. While. I. Was. Out.' Gaara said each word separately, trying to keep himself from blushing. He had a fairly good idea of what happened, and everyone's silence wasn't helping his theory...

**Otsune briefly debated calling for help. Nah. Gaara's nice, right? Oh well..."Well, you kinda, uh. Well you and Lee" her voice trailed off.**

Gaara's hold on the blush slipped, and his pale face was bright red. He slowly turned and looked at Lee. It was hard to tell who had the redder face... 'Don't worry. You only had 3. _That_ didn't happen. As you can see, Lee still has his clothes. 'Kankuro assured his brother but only caused his blush to worsen. Winner of the blush contest is, GAARA! 'L-L-Lee, I-I-I'm...I-I d-didn't...I-I-I wasn't...' Gaara's stuttering made Hinata seem like she had perfect grammar...

**While he was distracted Otsune made what would have been a perfect escape. If halfway through the hall she hadn't smacked into Deidara who had been hiding there**

Kiba went over and patted Lee on the back. 'Good luck with that...' he said with a wolfish grin. He quickly ran over to the camera and put in another tape so he could record the confession of love, Kankuro was holding back a fit of laughter as Gaara continued to stutter, Lee was slowly going back to a normal color, and Gaara was so red, his hair was looking dull...

**"Dei what are you doing-" she began. His hand clamped over her mouth "shut up I'm rescuing you from that lunatic!" he cried in a whisper. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms**

**"Gut wur hamf oba by bouf" she said, muffled**

Gaara ended up hearing Otsune down the hall and it sounded like she was arguing. He continued stuttering so the person she was arguing with wouldn't get suspicious, but used his sand to write out: 'Otsune is arguing with someone down the hall. We need to make sure she's alright. Don't make any insinuation that you are going. I have to stay here stuttering otherwise they will know that I moved and most likely following. Lee, I'll explain later.' The other three nodded and silently went down the hall. Gaara sat there with a bored look on his face, but was stuttering badly as he explained the last few minutes to no one. Lee was the first to see Deidara. 'Gaara-kun, its Deidara!' Lee shouted, and Gaara's sand instantly sealed off the exits.

**Otsune smirked as Deidara looked around nervously, she bit down on his hand, and with a rather girlish screech, he let go, glared at her, and made things worse for her by slinging her over his shoulder "Sasori no Dana will know what to do about your psychotic friend" he muttered, she sighed and twisted around so that she was facing him and glared "Gaara's NOT-" she was cut off. "Ssshhhhhh! He'll hear us!" Deidara whined. Otsune just looked at him, clearly annoyed. She sighed and said "Look Dei. I'm going to give you one more chance to ditch Sasori like a hot potato before I force you to" she said. She wasn't scared or worried, just vaguely annoyed at her friends stupidity and gullible-ness. Deidara blinked "force me? But Dana's perfectly-" he didn't finish his sentence, mostly because Otsune threw her bag over his head, causing him to fall into it with a thud. She sat down next to the bag "now as long as you're just sitting there-oh one sec Dei" she said as she heard lee "what's up lee?" she asked. He'd sounded concerned**

'You said that Deidara-san was being dragged into the Akatsuki, right?' Lee asked in a worried tone. 'Yeah you did. You said that that red head Sasori was dragging him in.' Kankuro agreed. Kiba wasn't exactly sure of what was going on, but he knew that the Akatsuki were NOT a good group to get mixed up in. Gaara heard Lee and gave up the stuttering act. Within a few seconds, he was standing by Lee with his arms crossed. 'Otsune, what's going on?' he asked.

**Otsune sighed "well Dei here figured you'd gone crazy so he picked me up and ran to find Sasori. But I knew otherwise and stuck him in my bag so I could give him my 'the Akatsuki are bad' lecture without him running away" she explained**

All of them looked at the bag that was filled with tons of random stuff, and now, Deidara... 'Okaaay...' Kankuro said awkwardly. 'Umm... Do you need us to leave so you can talk to Deidara-san?' Lee asked nervously.

**"Sune-chan gef mh oud ob har!" Deidara said. Otsune grinned evilly "only if you give up that whole dumb Akatsuki thing" she said. Giving him an ultimatum**

**"Finb."**

**"Was that so hard?" she asked, reaching a hand in and pulling out Deidara. Who looked terrified "YOU HAVE A TANK IN THERE WOMAN" he exclaimed at her**

**"hey it's not loaded or anything" she said, defensively**

Lee's eyes widened. 'A tank?' he asked in shock. Kankuro and Kiba's jaws were dropped and even Gaara looked surprised. 'How would it even fit?' Kiba asked once he was out of total shock.

**She grinned "there's a gutsy on my bag. It can hold up to three million times its own size. But I only said it was real to freak out Dei. It's really just a life sized Styrofoam cut out I found at wal mart"**

'Oh...' Lee said dumbly. Gaara blushed at the fact that he was surprised at something that was fake. Kankuro grinned. 'You are an evil mastermind, you know that?' he asked jokingly.

**Otsune grinned and bowed "why thank you Kankuro" she chuckled. Deidara shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot**

Kankuro grinned back and did a bow as well. 'No prob.' he said with a grin. Kiba chuckled and pushed Kankuro lightly. 'Geez, I didn't know you had manners!' the dog boy said jokingly. Lee chuckled at the two's insult war that just started. Gaara recovered from his embarrassment and looked at Deidara. 'So, you think I'm a lunatic?' he asked in his monotone voice. Kiba and Kankuro stopped and looked at Deidara as well. Lee was looking back and forth between Deidara and Gaara.

**Deidara opened his mouth for a split second. Then got scared and hid behind Otsune. Slightly-well. Completely terrified Otsune sighed and cuffed him in the back of the head**

**"HEY!" he yelled. Otsune frowned at him "I told you already. Gaara's not N-O-T a psycho" she snapped at the cowering blond boy**

'Well, technically I used to be, but I'm not anymore.' he said with a shrug. 'And the gummy bears thing wasn't done by his choice, so you can't call him crazy for that.' Kankuro butted in. Gaara glared at him. 'You still have to tell me what happened...' he growled, causing Kankuro to hide behind Kiba who was already hiding behind Lee. 'Yes. Gaara-kun is better now.' Lee agreed with a thumbs up, but didn't do the flashy smile because the last time he had got him trapped in a box of sand...

**"See?" Otsune said to a rather sheepish Deidara**

**"b-but...wait. What about gummy bears, un?" he asked. Blond eyebrows pulling together**

Gaara sighed. 'If I eat gummy bears, I black out and any hidden emotions I have show. The more that I eat, the more severe it gets. One gets facial expressions, two cause talking, three cause body movements, four causes...err, I-I don't really want to say...' Gaara said, rubbing his arm nervously. 'STUPID GUMMY BEARS!' he shouted in his head. Lee's face turned bright red and he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Kankuro smirked. 'He gets either really scary or hilarious if he eats them. It depends on his mood and who he's around.' Kankuro said, earning a mouthful of sand.

**The mouthful of sand Kankuro got turned Otsune's quiet giggles into full out stomach grabbing laughs. Even Deidara grinned. Then he frowned "I'm hungry, un" he told Otsune. Who just stared at him "when AREN'T you hungry?" she replied "...touché" Deidara replied grudgingly**

Kiba searched in his bag and found some beef jerky. 'Here.' he said, tossing the dried meat to the blonde. Kankuro spat out sand. 'That's just cruel, Gaara...' Kankuro said, his face going into a pout. 'It's your own fault.' the red head replied simply. Kankuro got an evil idea. 'Hey, Deidara, want to see a cool video?' Kankuro asked. Gaara had been unconscious, so he didn't see them set up the camera. Lee's face was even redder. Within .001 seconds, Kankuro was pinned against the lockers. 'Don't. Even. THINK. Of. Showing. That...' he said with his disturbing glare. Gaara's eyes were wide with shock, Kankuro's wide in fear, and Kiba... had gone to get the camera to tape Kankuro getting mauled...

**Deidara jumped "JESUS! And I thought sune-Chan was scary!" he cried. She raised a brow "and Kiba's going to tape poor Kankuro getting killed. Why doesn't this surprise me?" she asked with a laugh as Deidara grinned happily at Kiba for giving him the jerky and began munching on it "whoever invented portable meat should be declared godly and worshipped" he announced. Otsune laughed "I'm pretty darn sure only you and Choji would worship that god"**

Kiba came back with the camera and was recording Kankuro attempting to talk his way out of Lee's wrath. 'All of the Inuzuka clan would too. Meat is the main thing we eat.' He opened his bag to reveal tons of bags of beef jerky. Gaara was wondering what the video was. His sand grabbed the camera and he played back the tape with the sound off in case it was embarrassing. His face went bright red and he dropped the camera. Kiba caught it before it could brake and he continued to record Kankuro and Lee...

**"It really wasn't that bad Gaara" Otsune attempted making the red head feel better weakly.**

**Deidara grinned at Kiba "that sounds awesome! Eating all meat all the time would be SO great"**

Gaara was frozen. 'G-Gaara-kun, you're starting to scare everyone...' Lee said quietly as he poked Gaara's arm. No reaction. Kankuro raised a painted brow. Then he poked him. No response. Kiba poked him. NO RESPONSE. 'I think he's dead...' Kankuro said bluntly.

**"Well that would kinda suck." Otsune replied drily. Deidara continued munching his jerky happily, pondering the possibilities of eating all meat all the time. They seemed like GOOD possibilities**

Kankuro grinned and whispered something into Kiba's ear. The dog boy grinned and nodded. Kankuro whispered something into Gaara's ear. He was still frozen for a second, and then gave Kankuro a glare that made Lee's look like something a kitten did when mad. Sand flew up to attack Kankuro but Kiba quickly pulled him out of the way. 'Gaara-kun! Stop attacking your brother!' Lee said angrily. Gaara whined and looked down. 'Yes, Lee-kun...' he mumbled. Kiba and Kankuro had to use all of their willpower to keep from bursting out laughing until they died from lack of air...

**"how did he DO that, un?" Deidara asked Otsune, incredulously. She grinned at him**

**"sorry. You'll have to find out for yourself" she smirked.**

Lee and Gaara both blushed and looked opposite directions. Kankuro's grip on his laughter broke, and he fell into a laughing fit on the floor. Kiba chuckled, but kept control. He grabbed a piece of jerky out of his bag and chewed on it like there was no tomorrow to try and keep from ending up like Kankuro...

**"I don't see what's so funny" Deidara muttered under his breath. Crossing his arms and pouting. Otsune smirked**

Kankuro's face matched his paint because he couldn't breathe. Kiba sighed and smacked his back. He slowly turned back to a human color and the only purple was his paint. 'We're laughing because of what happened while Gaara was under the power of the gummy bears...' Kiba chuckled out. Both Lee and Gaara turned a deeper shade of red and said nothing.

**"..." for once in his life. Deidara was speechless. Otsune blinked and looked over at him**

**"You broke him" she said in mock distress. Deidara frowned at her "I'm not broken sune-chan" he muttered "just surprised"**

'It's probably not as bad as what you're thinking.' Kiba said quickly, not wanting the blonde to be mentally scarred for life in case he was thinking something worse than what happened...

**Deidara nodded like he understood. When in reality he had no idea what was going on.**

Kankuro chuckled and mumbled something, earning an elbow to both of his sides from Lee and Gaara. Kiba chuckled but was silent when the two glared at him. He yiped and hid behind Deidara.

**Deidara noticed the glares and grabbed Otsune and used her like a human shield, earning a kick to the shin**

**"OW SUNE CHAN THAT HURT!"**

**"Then let go" she replied bluntly. He frowned "you know it's a good thing you're pretty. Otherwise I'd have to suff0cat3 you"**

The two dropped the glares. 'So, what do we do now?' Gaara asked boredly. Kankuro opened his mouth to speak, but shut it before Gaara could get more sand in it.

**"Well I could go home" Deidara replied. Getting a whack to the back of his head via Otsune "well its true" he muttered**

Kankuro paled and thought of having to deal with Gaara's revenge for today. "I'm not sure if it's safe for me to go home..." he said in a scared tone.

**"You could come with us!" Deidara exclaimed**

**"Wait, us?" Otsune asked**

**"You're coming too." Deidara told her seriously**

Kankuro glomped him. 'THANK YOU!' he cried out, causing the other three boys to either chuckle, laugh, or fall over laughing...

**Otsune laughed as Deidara struggled to get Kankuro off of him**

**"Need some help Dei-kun?" she asked in between fits of laughter. He nodded helplessly**

Lee and Kiba had fallen on the floor laughing and even Gaara was laughing. 'Good luck with that. Glomps are his secret weapon. Once you're caught, there's no escape...' Gaara said between fits of laughter.

**"Well. That's uh. Interesting..." Otsune said. Trying to pry Deidara out of Kankuro's master glomp "good god man must you be such a good glomper?" she asked frustratedly.**

Kankuro turned his head to Otsune. 'Because if Gaara gets a hold of me, you'll never see me again.' he explained.

**"...so you're going to kill Dei-kun?" she asked quizzically**

Both Gaara and Kankuro shook their heads. 'I'm using him as a safe person because Gaara won't hurt him.' Kankuro explained. Gaara smiled. 'Temari will force you to go home sometime...' he said happily.

**Otsune laughed "are all boys this schemey?" she asked through her giggles. Deidara resumed trying to claw his way out**

Lee walked over and tapped Kankuro on the shoulder. 'Kankuro-san, if you do not release Deidara...' he whispered the next part into the ear furthest from Deidara. Kankuro's eyes widened and he immediately released the blonde. Lee smiled and returned to where he was.

**"...lees superman. That is the conclusion I have arrived at" Otsune mumbled. Helping Deidara up**

Lee grinned and did a thumbs up. Kiba quickly ran over to him. 'What did you say?' he asked. Lee's face turned slightly red. 'N-nothing of importance...' he lied. Gaara raised an invisible brow. He made a mental note to find out what Lee said no matter what...

**"Well if it's that unimportant. How did it get Kankuro to let go?" Otsune asked, grinning. Deidara hid behind her. Hoping not to get glomped again**

Kankuro's face was red under his paint. 'Do. Not. Ask. Him. That...' he ordered bluntly.

**"great now I'll explode from curiosity" she mumbled. Deidara shrugged "then you'll become true art" he replied. She laughed "you my friend are way too artsy fartsy"**

The four of them had matching 'We don't know what that means...' looks on their faces when they heard the inside joke.

**Otsune grinned "he's obsessed with making clay sculptures that explode because he's convinced himself that only true art is an explosion" she explained**

'So _that's_ why you were making your potatoes explode at lunch...' Kankuro said in sudden realization.

**"Yup, un" Deidara grinned. Otsune laughed "must've been Weird for you guys huh?"**

The sand brothers shook their heads. 'We've seen a LOT weirder stuff.' Kankuro said proudly. 'And done stuff weirder. At out old school, we swapped outfits for a day.' Gaara said with a grin. Lee's eyes widened. 'So, you wore face paint and he carried around your gourd?' he asked. Both nodded. 'That thing is HEAVY!' Kankuro said. Gaara grinned.

**Otsune grinned "wow. Sounds funny" she laughed at the thought of Gaara needing to act like Kankuro. Deidara smirked "people must've freaked, un"**

Gaara chuckled. 'The school forced Kankuro into counseling because they thought that he was acting like me, and several of the girls Kankuro talked to while being me needed counseling after I gave them my anti-fan girl glare the next day...' Gaara said with a grin.

**Deidara laughed. Otsune just smirked "I'm glad I don't need an anti-fan boy glare" she giggled. For once very glad of her pupil less eyes. Deidara smirked "well. Other than that Sakon kid dear god he was creepy".**

Kiba literally growled. 'What about that jerk?' he asked angrily.

**"What did creepo do to you?" Otsune asked Kiba**

'He made fun of me and Akamaru, and then him and his brother started a fight.' Kiba growled out. 'I ended up having to end it. And Akamaru had 'marked' them.' Kankuro said with a chuckle. Kiba grinned. 'That's 'cause he's a great dog who knows who is good, and who is a fire hydrant.' he said with a grin that showed off his canines.

**Otsune laughed "ok your dog is officially cooler than my cat who thinks he's a dog" she laughed**

**Deidara grinned "man that's a cool dog"**

Kiba smiled. 'When I got there, one of them couldn't see because it was in his eyes.' Kankuro said in an amused tone. 'That was his 'Dynamic Air Mark' technique.' Kiba said proudly.

**Otsune shook her head in awe "that is one epic dog"**

Kiba beamed with pride. Kankuro grinned, knowing that Kiba would be alright.

**Deidara grinned "I wish her cat would just pee on whoever we wanted" he announced**

Kiba smirked. 'That's why dogs are better than cats. They have the guts to do stuff like that.' he said.

**"Hey Hobbes isn't like other cats. For one thing he thinks he's a dog"**

Kiba shrugged. 'I guess I'm a bit biased...' he admitted.

**She grinned "well normally I don't much care for cats either. They scratch so often you know. But Hobbes was in with the dogs and I decided any cat dumb enough to think he's a dog is my kind of cat" she laughed**

Kiba chuckled. 'If I had to have a cat that would be my type of cat...' he said with a grin.

**She nodded "yup. He's not a princess like most cats" she smirked. Deidara shuddered "I hate cats, un"**

Kiba grinned and poked at Kankuro's hood. 'You better run, Kankuro, or Deidara will turn you into an art project!' the dog lover teased.

**Deidara smirked and began to fiddle with some clay, turning it into a bird. He performed a seal and it began to flutter around before exploding "THAT is art" he announced. Otsune sighed and shook her head "you're so weird" she teased**

**((Do you find Otsune is a Mary sue**(a note: a Mary sue is a made up character that is all 'Miss Prissy Perfection' and is a total BAKA... just thought I should give a definition for anyone who didn't know...)**? Someone thought she was...since their opinion didn't matter I thought I'd check with you))**

((Mary Sues don't carry paintball guns, dog toys, make up as a girly girl distraction kit, and gummy bears.)) All of them were dumbfounded... 'Wow...' was all Lee was able to say.

**((You just made my day. Btw you like GaaLee right? Do you support KabuOro?))**

**He grinned proudly "yup. My hands might be freakish. But they're handy for art"**

((that's Kabuto and Orochimaru, right? if so, yes I do. That's why Sasuke needs to stay away so he doesn't interfere...)) 'I think we deal with freakish just fine...' Kankuro said with a grin as all of them pointed to or did something freakish. Gaara messed with his sand, Kankuro made chakra strings and pointed to his kitty ears, Lee wiggled his large eyebrows, and Kiba brought out his dog features.

**((Aw. Kabuto is my fictitious bf...)). Otsune pulled out a teapot from her bag**

**"You make a valid point" Deidara said**

((As far as yaoi that's what I support. Otherwise, it's KabuYou :P )) 'Yup' Kankuro said with a grin.

**((Yayz! My friend says she loves Kakashi...I find him odd-gets mauled by Rachel-))**

**Deidara grinned "nice to be around other freakish people" he laughed**

((*helps you escape the mauling with less damage*))

Lee smiled with his odd sparkly effect thing, and Gaara quickly put his back in the box he was in earlier. 'THIS IS NOT FAIR, GAARA-KUN!' Lee shouted from in the box.

**((Why thank you))**

**Otsune fell over laughing "poor lee" Deidara muttered**

'He almost blinded everyone earlier...' Kankuro said between fits of laughter.

**Deidara's eyes bugged out "SERIOUSLY?"**

Gaara nodded. 'Yes. That's why he's in the box.' he explained. 'THAT'S A LIE! NO ONE WAS ALMOST BLINDED!' Lee protested.

**"Well..." Otsune replied "it WAS bright"**

You could barely hear Lee's angry mumbling through the walls...

**Otsune was honestly scared of lee at this point and hid behind a very smug Deidara**

'He can't and won't hurt you.' Gaara said as he dissolved the sand, leaving a red faced Lee. 'That was NOT nice, Gaara-kun...' he said angrily.

**"I was kidding" she laughed uncomfortably, coming out from behind Deidara, pink cheeked and embarrassed**

Kankuro recovered from his laughing/choking fit. 'Lee, you have to admit that it was funny...' he choked out and quickly dodged the kick sent his way. The sand quickly caught Lee in a loose grip, but tight enough for him to not escape. Lee pouted.

**Deidara suddenly got an idea "do you suppose teachers are still in their classrooms?" he asked evilly.**

'I'm not sure, but we can check.' Kiba said with a grin. Kankuro heard the tone in Deidara's voice. 'What are you planning?' he asked happily.

**In response he turned to Otsune "Otsune" he began. Only to find shaving cream and toilet paper shoved at him from a smirking Otsune "way ahead of you Mr. Predictable"**

Lee and Gaara raised their eyebrows. Kankuro and Kiba grinned. 'I don't know what your plan is, but it looks like fun...' Kankuro said.

**Deidara grinned "TO KABUTOS CLASS" he thundered happily. Otsune groaned "why do you have some kinda vendetta against him?"**

'Yosh!' Kankuro said. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. 'What the hell was that?' Kiba asked in shock. Kankuro turned red. 'Lee's weird attitude is rubbing off on me...' Kankuro said in slight fear, backing up away from the green clad boy. 'Hey! 'Yosh' is a very youthful word!' Lee argued. 'Whatever. What's the plan?' Kankuro asked the blonde.

**He smirked "first we teepee it. Then I turn his desk into an art project" he said happily. Otsune sighed "why me" she mumbled before following her insane friend**

'Sounds like a great plan!' Kankuro said as he, Kiba, Gaara, and Lee all followed.

**Once he reached the classroom he grinned evilly "be as destructive as possible" he suggested as Otsune got out more "supplies"**

Kankuro got out his puppet, Kiba got his dog features, Gaara was grinning sadistically and had his sand at the ready, and Lee was fidgeting nervously. Gaara gave him a kind look. 'Lee-kun, have some fun.' he said in a calm voice. Lee smile back and did his creepy smile/glare. 'Yosh...' Lee said it to where the word was menacing and scary...

**Deidara grinned "let's go" he said then he began t-ping everything in sight. As Otsune ran around spraying shaving cream everywhere gleefully and making it write out cuss words in various different languages. While Deidara prepared his clay**

Kiba scratched his nails over almost everything except the chalk board. NO ONE liked that sound. Kankuro had his puppet shooting senbon into random spots, into the chair, and things like that as well as slicing everything. Lee 'Konoha Senpuu'ed almost everything unless a senbon was sticking out from it. If someone had seen just Gaara, he would look innocent and bored. If you saw his sand, you would see mass destruction... Today was a VERY fun day...

**Otsune grinned. Then an idea struck her "hey. Dei? Sasori's locker is beside yours right?" she asked "sweetly" Deidara paused "uh, yes. But I really don't think-"**

**"Right. Be right back" she cried grabbing her bag. He sighed "he's going to kill her." he laughed**

All of them laughed. 'He should not have been trying to take away your springtime of youth!' Lee exclaimed fiercely.

**Otsune returned with a triumphant smirk and put her bag down "I cannot WAIT until tomorrow" she cackled**

'Neither can I' Kankuro said wickedly. 'You wouldn't happen to know where Sakon and Ukon's lockers are, would you?' Kiba asked in a sweet little puppy voice. 'Or Kimimaro's...' Lee added.

**"Sorry. I don't. But we could look around" Otsune said. Deidara laughed evilly as the desk exploded "sounds fun un" he agreed**

The two Leaf ninjas grinned evilly, and Lee was scaring the c- out of Gaara with his dark side, as was Kiba scaring Kankuro...

**"I can't WAIT to get that creep Sakon and Ukon" Deidara said evilly. Otsune grinned in agreement**

'You and me both!' Kiba said happily. 'Wait, do you have anything with their scent, 'cause I've got a good nose.' Kiba said.

**Otsune rooted around in her bag until she found a sound forehead protector. "There's this" she said happily**

Kiba sniffed it and coughed. 'Man! That thing reeks! But it worked.' Kiba sniffed the air. 'This way.' He said as he followed his nose down the hall...

**Otsune got her spray paint out and cackles so evilly Deidara almost wet himself**

Kiba gripped his nose as he stopped in front of a locker. 'That's DEFINITELY it...' he said, still clutching his nose.

**Otsune began to pound on it with a hammer from her bag**

Kiba used his long nail to pick the lock and got it open. 'Let's dig through his stuff!' he said happily as he removed his dog features so he wouldn't pass out from the stench...

**Otsune paused her attack on his locker with a happy smile "sure" she said as she helped Kiba dig through his stuff**

Kiba found a notebook that said 'DO NOT READ OR YOU WILL BE KILLED' on the front. 'Let's read it!' he exclaimed happily. Lee and Kankuro huddled around him to see what it was while Gaara used his Third Eye technique to see.

**Otsune activated her Byakugan so she could see through their heads and read it**

Kiba opened the cover, and all of them nearly died from laughing. It was a DIARY. Not even a journal. It said clearly at the top, 'Dear Diary,' in girly cursive!

**Otsune fell over laughing "ok he's officially way more girly than Ino"**

Kiba faintly smelled something and activated his dog features. 'Guys, focus chakra to your noses and smell this! He uses a bubblegum scented pen!' Kiba managed to get out through his laughter. The three did so, and Gaara was even laughing so hard he had to clutch his side.

**Otsune's jaw dropped at first then she burst out laughing even harder than before Deidara fell off the bird he was using to help him see past everyone**

Kiba had to set the diary down before he dropped it because of how hard he was laughing.

**Otsune tried to no avail to stop her laughter. But everything she tried failed. It was just too funny**

Gaara was the first to recover. He picked up the diary and started to read, chuckling every now and then. 'Otsune, here's a part about you...' He said while holding back more laughter.

**"Oh god" she laughed. Deidara climbed back on "poor sune-chan" he sighed**

Gaara was forced to read it aloud because his friends hadn't gotten up. He cleared his throat and did a perfect Sakon imitation. 'Dear Diary, today I saw the lovely Otsune-chan! As soon as I saw her, my once bad day was all better. Until that blonde (bleep) Deidara showed up and stole her attention! I saw her first, not that (bleeping) (bleep) (bleep) excuse of a boy who looks like a girl! He looks just like Ino! Sigh, I'm sorry for using such bad words to you, Diary, but he makes me SO mad. I'm thinking about taking matters into my own hands. Nighty night Diary. Xoxo Sakon-kun.' Gaara had a slightly disturbed look on his face...

**"I think someone needs some manners taught to...I'm starting to doubt he's a boy...oh whatever. Him" Otsune mused as Deidara prepared a stink bomb for "his" locker**

'I am mentally scarred for life from reading that out loud...' Gaara said quietly. Kankuro burst out into even more laughter...

**"if it makes you feel better Gaara. I'm scarred as well" she laughed. Deidara attached a note to his locker "open this locker. I hid a surprise for you -Otsune" he wrote. Cackling the whole while**

Gaara continued to flip through it, but decided to look through it later. He put it in his bag. He noticed the note. 'Good idea.' he said happily.

**Deidara smirked "call me a girl will he? MUAHAHAHAHA" he muttered to himself**

'Technically, he called you a mosquito...' Kankuro said from his spot on the floor. 'He compared you and Ino...'

**"He. Must. Die" Deidara said through clenched teeth as Otsune chuckled**

Kiba raised his hand. 'I'll help with that!' he said happily.

**"ditto" Otsune smirked "now, on to Kimimaro's locker? Since we've all been scarred for life?"**

Lee grinned evilly. 'Yes...' he said in a voice that almost made Gaara wet himself...

**Otsune grinned "any idea where it is?"**

Lee's face fell. 'No...' he said sadly. Gaara made the sand in his gourd search for something. When he found it he put it in front of Kiba. 'It has his scent on it. Ignore the bl00d smell and focus of the other scent in it.' Gaara said boredly. Kiba quickly traced the scent to another locker and when he used his nail to open it, sure enough it was Kimimaro's. 'THANK YOU GAARA-KUN!' Lee shouted before glomping the red head.

**"Why was there a blood scent on it?" Otsune mumbled before she set to work destroying**

Gaara was blushing bright red and couldn't speak. Kankuro sighed. 'He had a... difficult child hood...' he said as he looked through stuff in the locker.

**"Oh" was her brilliant response as she spray painted Kimimaro's locker vibrant pink and decided it wasn't enough. So she added a purple trim and grinned admiring her work**

'Now its the color of the mosquitoes!' Kiba exclaimed as he read through a diary/journal. His eyes widened and he continued reading...

**Deidara leaned over "what's up with our 'pal' Kimi?" he asked curiously. Otsune smirked "I figured he was an official mosquito like Sakon" she chuckled**

Kiba silently showed him a diary entry that said the following:

Dear Diary,

Today, I tried to follow Naruto-baka home again so I could beat the (bleep) out of him off of school property, but Lee-kun showed up. He defended Naruto-baka, so I tried to knock some sense into him. THEN the freaky red headed demon boy showed up! Not even my finger bxll3ts worked! He was very protective over Lee. It makes me wonder it they're... no, Lee wouldn't like him like that. Plus, he's going to be mine! Oops, I have to go. Lee-kun is coming down the hallway and I don't want him to see you! I'll write more later if I have time! Bye bye! ~Kimi-kun

**Deidara smirked silently debating telling lee or Gaara. Knowing one of them would kill Kimimaro**

Kiba shook his head and put the diary in his bag. Lee had released Gaara, but the sand wielder was still bright red. 'Definitely don't tell them.' he added quietly.

**"Shoot" he muttered. Otsune looked at him quizzically. He gave her a look that clearly said "I'll tell you later"**

Kiba joined Lee in raiding the locker. They didn't find much, so they let Otsune continue vandalizing it...

**"Hmmmm...AHA" she sprayed a bleep you onto the locker happily**

'It wouldn't hurt to put some of your art in there, Deidara-san...' Lee commented happily.

**Otsune grinned "thanks" Deidara nodded "yes. Almost as awesome as my exploding clay" he said. Bestowing his ultimate compliment on her "art"**

**It was there in an instant. A fake lock that would blow up if it came in contact with Kimimaro He grinned to himself.**

'Thank you, Deidara-san! Now that... word that Gai sensei calls unyouthful will get what he deserves!' Lee said in a mix of happiness and hate.

**Deidara grinned "yup. Although I have to admit, for a school security here's pretty lax" he said thoughtfully**

'True...' Kankuro agreed. They trashed a classroom and two lockers, and no one had stopped them...

**Otsune laughed nervously. Deidara suddenly had a horrible thought "w-wait. What if you know who heard us thinking that?" he demanded Kankuro ((in case of forgetting. Kankuro told Dei all about Kabuto's "ESP"))**

Kankuro turned pale then a sickly green color. Kiba, Lee, and Gaara all stared at him with wide eyes.

**"OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIEEEEEEEE!" Deidara yelled. Terrified of someone he barely knew**

'I KNOWWWWW!' Kankuro yelled back. He glomped Gaara. 'I'M GONNA MISS YOU GAARA! YOU WERE A GREAT LITTLE BROTHER!' Kankuro shouted. 'Help me get him off of me!' Gaara yelled.

**Otsune mimicked Kabuto's voice "Kankuro, please get off of Gaara"**

Kankuro let out an unmanly yelp. He released Gaara and tried to hide in an open locker and accidentally locked himself in. Kiba and Lee were busting out laughing.

**"Sorry Kankuro" Otsune mumbled as she tried to pry the door open**

'OTSUNE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' he growled from in the locker. Kiba sat in front of it smiling. 'Do you need my help?' he asked in a mocking tone. Kankuro just glared and was trying to not panic...

**"Oh dear, Kankuro wants to kill me. Whatever shall I do?" she asked sarcastically. Smirking widely as she stopped trying to pry open the locker he'd hidden in**

Kankuro mumbled stuff under his breath and was almost hypervenalating. Gaara sent his sand and unlocked it. Kankuro quickly got out and as far away from it as possible. Gaara glared at Otsune and Kiba, but not with killing intent. 'He's claustrophobic...' Gaara said calmly. Kankuro kept his eyes down and said nothing...

**Otsune's eyes widened "crap. Kankuro I'm really sorry" she said "if you'd like to beat me up, just avoid my face"**

'I'm fine. I just don't do well in small spaces. One time when I was practicing with my puppets, the one that traps people had a malfunction and trapped me in there until Temari got home...' he said in a slightly calmer voice. Then he chuckled. 'And no, I won't beat you up.' he added with a grin.

**Otsune sighed, relieved. "I'm scared of wasps" she told him "a swarm attacked me when I was little. Mainly cause I poked it with a stick. But hey it still hurt"**

'Okay, okay, let's not start confessing fears.' Kankuro said with a grin.

**She shrugged and chuckled "just sayin I'm never picking a fight with Shino. Anyone else's locker to destroy?"**

Gaara grinned. 'Hint: Buzzing, annoying, pink... Ring a bell?' he asked

**Otsune got a grin so wide on her face. It looked ready to fall off, oh this would be fun**

Gaara mirrored the grin, only it was creepier on him because he never smiled like that... 'Shall we go start?' he asked.

**"oh yes. Let's" she said all too happily as she took out her ultimate weapon. Her paintball gun; Tobi**

Gaara started heading for the Mosquito's locker with the other three boys following right behind...

**Otsune hopped up on Deidara's big...bird and decided to dive bomb the locker**

Lee grabbed some green spray paint from Otsune's bag and colored everything she had the same color as his suit...

**Otsune grinned as she pounded so much paint into the top of her locker, holes were pounded in. Deidara made a small figure of Sakura and placed it onto the locker. When he made the sign, that figure would blow up, making an ugly crater in the locker**

Kiba, Kankuro, and Gaara all stood back and let Lee attack the locker making it 'youthful'...

**Otsune finished pounding holes in and watched Lee kill the locker with a calm innocent smile on her face**

By the time he was done, anything that wasn't green before was now green. All the pink, purple, and the weird colors in between were now the l0vely earthy shade. 'I hope Sakura likes her surprise...' Lee said in a pleased voice.

**"It's definitely an improvement. Great job" Otsune grinned. Deidara found a bat in her bag "I'm going to find Ino's locker!" he said joyfully as he ran off. Otsune smirked "green is a much nicer color" she mused aloud**

'Yes, it is.' Lee said, still beaming that he got revenge on Sakura.

**Otsune grinned "bet that felt great" she laughed**

'Very much so...' he said with a grin.

**Deidara came back with Otsune's bat quite dented and bruised but he looked pretty happy**

'I'm guessing you had fun...' Gaara said with a grin.

**He nodded dreamily "yeeeeeaaaaaaa" he sighed happily. Otsune blinked "Dei I swear if you're drunk"**

**"Where would I've gotten the stuff?"**

**"Well I think I have some-"**

**"-in your bag. Of course" he laughed**

**"Hey it comes in handy with Tsunade-baachan around to have some...help"**

Kiba chuckled as he flipped through Sakon's diary.

**Otsune laughed "nice choice in literature I must say. Though I do dislike the author"**

'Yes, the author is VERY overemotional and self centered...' Kiba said with a grin.

**Otsune rolled her eyes "most teenage girls are" she chuckled**

'Yup!' he said with another grin.

**Otsune yawned slightly. She shook herself out. Waking up early, not fun, or good for that matter**

'Are you okay, Otsune-chan?' Lee asked in a worried tone.

**She laughed "fine, just tired. I ha-no I RESENT waking up early. Dei tried to wake me at six once and I nearly destroyed him and everything within a four mile radius"**

Lee's eyes widened. 'I would NOT want to be Deidara-san...' he said in shock.

**Deidara shuddered "no my man. You do NOT. She's really freaking scary when you try to get her up early"**

Gaara chuckled. 'If you try and get Kankuro up, he'll simply go back to sleep.' Gaara said in an amused tone.

**Otsune laughed "I tried that but once I'm up I'm up. And if it's too early then whoever woke me up might be eaten" she said. Deidara muttered "she's not kidding" under his breath**

Kankuro laughed. 'I think bugging Gaara while he's on the roof is worse...' he said confidently.

**"On the roof..." Deidara mumbled. "As in like chilling out?"**

'The roof is where I spend night time at because I can't sleep. It's my 'alone time' so I don't have to deal with other people for awhile.' Gaara explained.

**"Oh. Well sorry you can't sleep" Deidara offered. Sitting down on his bird**

Gaara shrugged. 'It's okay. It's better than a slow but sure plight into madness...' he said with a small smile.

**"How...cheerful" he said earning a frown from Otsune. "I mean ya. Right, it's better than that, un"**

'Yes, it's weird that I'm cheerful about it, but Temari says either you laugh at the world, or the world laughs at you.' He said with a shrug.

**"Temari sounds smart" Otsune said "that reminds me of that saying. When you're smiling the whole world smiles with you" she said**

'She is.' Gaara said with a smile.

**Otsune heard snoring from Deidara "Jesus Christ Dei!" she cried. Batting his foot to wake him up "Wha?" he asked. Otsune laughed "Dei if you're so tired why don't you go home?"**

'Yeah, if you're nodding off here you should go home and get some sleep.' Kankuro said.

**"Well I would. But I forgot where the exit is" he admitted sheepishly "so me and Elmo here" he said gesturing to his bird "will spend the night in school"**

'In the school? What if the staff get here before you wake up?' Kiba asked.

**"Then I am scr3w3d aren't I?" he muttered.**

'I guess you would be...' Kiba said with a chuckle.

**Otsune shrugged "well I could stay up and watch for staff" she offered. Deidara grinned "hop on the Elmo!" he said enthusiastically**

'Well, good luck. I have to get home before my mom lets the dogs loose to find me. See ya!' Kiba said as he headed for the exit. 'Gaara! Can you remove the sand?' Kiba called out. Gaara called his sand back. 'Oops...' he said nervously.

**"Oh that's why there was no security. The sand was blocking them" Otsune mused**

'I guess I forgot it from when I woke up after the gummy bears incident...' Gaara said with a shrug.

**Otsune chuckled "I wonder if like thirty teachers and staff will come running out and spazz at us" she smirked. Deidara looked at her "oh god let's hope not"**

Gaara shook his head. 'I would've sensed it if they tried to get past the sand...' he said as the last of the sand went back into the gourd. He formed the cork in his palm and sealed it off. 'So, how mad do you think Temari will be that we're not home yet?' Gaara asked. Kankuro paled slightly. 'You'll need your sand and I'll need my puppets to survive...' he said in a scared tone.

**She chuckled. Before turning to Deidara "you're not sleeping in school. Let's find the exit"**

**"b-but I'm tired!"**

**"Then you better get home huh?"**

Gaara chuckled. 'It's this way.' he said as he headed for the exit. Lee and Kankuro followed.

**Deidara sat right up "WAIT WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE WHEN THEY SEE WHAT WE DID"**

**Otsune snorted "they'll have no proof" she smirked**

Lee paled. 'GAI SENSEI WILL BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME!' he cried out. Gaara frowned. 'No he won't. No one will know, and I doubt anyone here will tell...' he said kindly. Kankuro shivered. That kind voice creeped him out...

**Otsune nodded "exactly. No proof. No snitched. No problem" she said**

Gaara nodded and headed for the exit. Kankuro recovered from his 'freaked out' state and followed with Lee.

**Deidara's panic attack subsided and he relaxed significantly**

They reached the door and Gaara uncorked his sand and focused it on his hand. He put two fingers on his left eye, and an eyeball slowly formed in his palm. He crushed it in his palm and sent the sand ahead to scout out a safe way out of the school.

**Otsune grinned "that is so cool" she muttered quietly. Deidara nodded**

'It's safe so far, but I can only send the sand so far. Kankuro, you lead. I'll end up running into something if I try to.' Gaara said. Kankuro nodded and opened the door. 'I'll help you walk, Gaara-kun!' Lee said as he wrapped an arm around the red head and led him out the door. Gaara's face turned red and he said a quiet 'thank you'. Kankuro smirked. He would have to update Kiba on their current 'mission'...

**((Ooh is Kankuro playing Cupid? Lol)**

**Otsune followed closely behind**

((No, both he AND Kiba are, not JUST him...)) Gaara stopped for a minute. 'Go left instead of right. Asuma and Kurenai-sensei are over there talking...' Gaara said quietly. Kankuro nodded and led them through the woods by the school...

**Otsune paused "I think there's something going on between those two" she mumbled to Deidara. Who nodded "probably…"**

**((oops my mistake))**

Kankuro made chakra strings and moved some fallen branches with them. He moved a few out of the way. 'Ladies first...' he said with a grin to Otsune and Deidara. Gaara rolled his eye, and quickly regretted it because of the dizzy spell that hit him from half of his vision moving one way, and the other half the other way. Lee debated on how mad Gaara would be if he carried him...

**Otsune grinned and walked up to take a peak. While Deidara frowned "I don't look like a girl" he mumbled crossly. Otsune rolled her eyes "come on Dei"**

Kankuro chuckled. 'I was kidding, Deidara. I was joking about the 'oh so manly' Sakon's diary.' he said as he pulled out the diary that was mentioned. Kiba chuckled. 'Man, we need to copy that and put it in print! I know tons of people who would buy it...' he said with a grin.

**Otsune grinned evilly. "Makes me wonder if we have a school paper" she said. An evil plot forming in her scary mind**

Kiba grinned, showing off his canine teeth. 'I hope we do...' he said in a tone that scared Gaara. Lee shot a glare at the dog nin when the red head unconsciously started to back away, and Kiba yiped and dropped the tone under Lee's disturbing glare. Kankuro chuckled and put the little purple diary back in his bag so it wouldn't get damaged. Gaara stopped for a second. 'They're gone. It's safe to go on the usual way out of the school. Head right at the next clearing in the trees, and then keep going straight until you're on the school lawn.' Gaara said as he watched with his sand eye.

**Otsune smiled "thanks Gaara!" she said happily. Deidara was grinning like a fool. Once they got onto the lawn he practically screamed "HAH TAKE THAT FOUR EYED DEVIL!" making Otsune asked "Dei. Are you feeling alright?"**

**"Never. Been. Better"**

Gaara had both his original eye and the sand eye staring at him, Kiba had a 'what the h3ll' look on his face, Lee was raising a thick eyebrow, and Kankuro was busting out laughing. 'I agree with you on that one!' Kankuro said through laughs.

**Otsune sighed deeply "seriously Dei. That's beginning to bug me." she said. Clearly siding with Gaara, Lee, and Kiba in the "Stuffit Dei" opinion**

Kankuro recovered from his laughing fit and looked around the school grounds. 'Okay, let's get going. I want to live to see everyone's reactions, and Temari will kill us if we get home late...' he said as he grabbed his bag. Gaara nodded and sent the sand out, Lee was helping Gaara walk, and Kiba just followed...

**"Night" Otsune called back cheerfully as she walked north to her house. Deidara wished everyone the same and flew off on his bird**

'Night!' Kankuro called out. 'Man, I hope Tsume hasn't sent out the dogs... See ya!' Kiba called out as he headed for his house. 'I'll walk home with you guys so Gaara-kun can walk.' Lee said. Kankuro grinned and led the way to the Sand sibling's house. As soon as they opened the door, a gust of wind hit them. 'WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I WAS ABOUT TO GO OUT AND- oh, hi there!' Temari said when she saw Lee. All three boys sweat-dropped...

**Otsune climbed tiredly into bed and soon fell asleep.- Deidara grinned "hey mom"**

Temari smiled at Lee, then glared at her brothers. 'Where have you guys been? I was worried sick, y'know!' she said angrily. Kankuro grinned and handed her the camera while Gaara was telling Lee to be ready to run at any moment. 'Press play, but keep the sound off...' he mouthed. She raised an eyebrow and watched it. She clapped a hand over her mouth. She was definitely going to save that video...

**His mom spent the better part of an hour lecturing him about how late he was. And was he with that girl. Whatsername? He knew she didn't care for her and blah blah blah. Eventually she let him climb into bed.**

Temari didn't say anything to Gaara or Lee, but told Kankuro that she needed to talk to him. Gaara passed it off as her messing with his head by not ttcking him first... Gaara ended up walking Lee home so he would be safer and so they could discuss how to get back at Kankuro, Kiba, and Otsune (pshhh we ALL know the real reason...;3 ) and Temari took the chance to talk to Kankuro. 'Let me guess, gummy bears?' she asked from the doorway of Kankuro's room. 'Yup. Kiba and I have a 'mission' that required us to use them.' he said with a grin. Temari smirked. 'Anyway that I can help with your 'mission'?' she asked. Kankuro grinned and nodded. They heard Gaara come in through the door and silently agreed to work together...

**Deidara found himself thinking of the akatsuki again...**

(( is he WANTING a ssa kicking?)) Kankuro and Temari pretended to be angry with each other so Gaara wouldn't be suspicious... ((can we skip to the next day?))

**((lol he SO wants otsune to kick his ssa. Sure))**

**Deidara woke up with a cry of "MY ART"**

Gaara woke Kankuro up by making his sand start to cover him in a Sand Coffin like way. 'GAARA! YOU CAN K!LL KANKURO LATER! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' Temari shouted up the stairs. Kankuro got dressed after he was sure Gaara was in his own room, and put a pack of gummy bears in a hidden pocket...

**Otsune was already up with her hair and teeth brushed. And she walked to deidaras house. Smiling((little does she suspect...MUAHAHAHA))**

Gaara and Kankuro went to walk with Lee and Kiba on their way to school, all of them wanting to see the reactions to their 'after-school-activities'...

**"hey sune-chan" deidara said. Openning the door and walking out as if he HADN'T just been spazzing about not being late for school**

Gaara, Lee, Kankuro, and Kiba all waited just a little ways away from the school so they could meet up with Otsune and Deidara...

**"hey guys!" otsune was the first to notice their friends. Running over "so how did you're sister react gaara, kankuro?"**

Gaara shrugged. 'She didn't mess with me when she saw that there was a witness.' he said as he pointed to Lee. Kankuro forced himself to go pale and shake. 'Instead she t0rtxr3d me once you two left...' he said in a scared voice.

**Otsune laughed "sorry to hear it"**

Kiba laughed. 'What did she do?' he asked. 'She...she trapped me and...' he didn't finish. 'Well?' Kiba urged him on. 'She trapped me and made me watch Sesame Street!' he cried out. Gaara's eyes widened. 'I'm sorry...' Lee said sadly. 'I'll talk to her about it, but lets go see what is happening at the school.' Gaara said calmly. Kankuro nodded and headed for the school along with the others...

**"my dad used to watch it with me" she said in response to the laughter.**

(...wow...) Kiba heard her and burst out laughing, earning a glare from Kankuro, but then the puppet user spoke to both of them in a hushed whisper. 'Temari wants in on the 'mission'.' he said, nodding to Lee and Gaara. Kiba grinned. 'So, she didn't really make you watch it?' he asked. 'No. That was something Gaara did when we were little and I spilled milk on his teddy bear.' Kankuro explained.

**Deidara laughed "that's...so mean" he chuckled hysterically as he tried to picture a little gaara**

'But anyway, don't tell him...' Kankuro warned as they neared the school. 'Let the fun begin...' Kiba said with a wolfish grin.

**Otsune glanced at her schedule "kabutos class first" she said. Smiling. Deidara grinned evilly "we have time. Let's check out the locker situation"**

Lee had a new glare/smile that made his old glare look weak. 'Yes. I want to see if the cherry likes her youthful gift...' Lee said in a creepy tone. 'And the girly guy!' Kiba said, referring to Sakon. 'And Kimi-chan.' Gaara said, using the girl name they had for Kimimaro.

**"right. And our creepy teacher" deidara laughed maniacally as otsune frowned "he's not that bad"**

'Yes he is!' Kankuro said, clearly agreeing with Deidara on the opinion of Kabuto.

**"no he's not!" otsune replied. Maturely sticking her tounge out at him**

'Whatever, lets just check on the lockers...' Kankuro said, eager to see reactions...

**Otsune nodded. "which is closest?" she asked as eager as a kid at christmas**

Kiba sniffed the air after using him dog features. 'Looks like its your lucky day, Lee. Sakura is the only one that we 'gifted' that's here.' he said, patting Lee on the back. The creepy smile/glare went in place as they headed for a watching place...

**Otsune followed them gleefully.**

**Sakura giggled to herself. She was SO pretty. Sasuke kun would soon be HERS. She reached her locker...first she laughed nervously. Then. Realizing what happened...she screamed**

Lee was recording the whole thing on a camera he got from Otsune's bag, and Gaara watched with an evil smile. Thats what she deserves, if not deserving worse, for kicking Lee-kun in his sensitive area... (I'm sure you can guess where...)

**"WHAT? WHO? WHEN?" she shrieked nonsense for a while before just plain shreiking**

Lee chuckled darkly. 'Sweet, sweet revenge...' he muttered.

**Otsune laughed "this is SO going on you tube" she said. Grinning**

Lee nodded, but kept his eyes on the panicking girl...

**Sakura eventually decided the first person she saw (shino) was to blame. And began to scream at him**

((poor Shino... can I play him, or are you planning to?)) Kiba frowned and wanted to help his friend, but didn't want to get caught...

**((LOL sure if 'you want (: ))**

**"I SUPPOSE YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY MR BUGS?" she squealed "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!"**

(( yay! )) Shino raised an eyebrow. 'And what is it that I find funny and am regretting?' he asked calmly, keeping his bugs at the ready.

**"Y-YOU M-MY LOCKER! GREEN" she spluttered out. Otsune fell over in silent laughter. Then sat back up. Trying to regain whatever dignity she lost((poor otsune. Like me' you like kabuto. This means you have no dignity))**

Lee whispered something to Gaara, and he nodded and put some sand down. Lee wrote a message in it where the others could read it. It said: We have to do this more often. Like Otsune said, this will be VERY popular on you-... Kankuro, Kiba, and Gaara all agreed and watched the annoying pink haired girl.

Shino raised an eyebrow, then sighed. 'Sakura, I don't even know you, but if you are going to attempt to tell me something, at least have the decency of using proper sentences...' he said in a slightly annoyed tone, upset that this pink haired girl was accusing him of something he had no idea about, and making him talk more than he was comfortable doing so.

**Sakura glared menacingly at shino "you mother bleep. You PAINTED MY LOCKER GREEN STOP LYING" sakura shrieked in fury. Her hands balled into fists "OH I'M GOING TO KXLL YOU" she snapped. Prepareing to lung forwards. Otsune raised her eyebrow and whispered "that's kinda...harsh"**

Shino glared. 'I don't even know where your locker is. And my bugs could k!ll you from the inside out if I ordered them to. Now, if you show me your locker, I can have them trace who did it, because luckily, Aburame bugs have noses that are almost as good as the Inuzuka dogs. Now, are you going to k!ll me, or let me help?' he asked in a slight growl. Just for this, he wasn't going to talk for 3 weeks...

Kiba's eyes widened. He quickly wrote a message in the sand that was out from Lee's message: Guys, we're done for if Shino's bugs can only smell Kankuro and not me...

**Otsune tossed a plum from her bag at shino "don't tell" she hissed**

Shino looked over to where the plum had came from, and noticed Kiba grinning sheepishly. 'I should've known...' he thought as Sakura led him to her locker. He sen this bugs to check on it. There were high traces from Lee, some from Kiba, Otsune, Deidara, Gaara and Kankuro. He sighed. He didn't want Kiba to get in trouble, again... 'My bugs couldn't find anything...' he said bluntly as he quickly walked off...

**"once again my ssa has been saved by a little girls bag. Something about that is weird" deidara mumbled**

Kiba sighed in relief, then a scent caught in his nose. 'Sakon's here!' he called out and ran for the lockers. The other 3 followed with a grin...

**"YES LET'S GO!" deidara cried. Grabbing otsune and running like h311**

They got to the lockers and Kiba snatched the camera from Lee as Sakon was walking up the hall towards the locker...

**"oh this will be so EPIC" otsune laughed evilly. Deidara just stood there. Smiling evilly and yet. So happily**

(( shall I type Sakon's reaction? ^w^ )) Kiba quickly put in a fresh tape. 'This is also going on You Tube...' he said quietly with a creepy grin...

**((only if you want to)) otsune and deidara smirked "totally"**

(( kukuku...)) Kibe pressed 'record' right as Sakon caught sight of the note on his locker that said it was from Otsune. He grinned. 'Hah! I knew she'd come to her senses...' he said smugly. He folded the note and stuck it in his pocket. He opened his locker and the stink bomb Deidara had set went off right into his face, causing him to cough severely.

Kiba extended a high five to Deidara as he recorded the whole thing...

**"HAH TAKE THAT" deidara and otsune yelled in unison. Deidara smirked and return high fived kiba merrily**

Sakon was too busy coughing to hear them. When he calmed down, he noticed one important fact. His. Diary. Was. MISSING! Sakon's eye twitched for a few seconds before he ran down the hall, screaming 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

**Deidara fell over laughing. He clutched his stomach "my god this was the best day ever"**

Kiba recognized another scent. 'And its about to get even better! Kimi-chan just showed up!' he said with a grin. Lee and Gaara were already headed for the locker...

**Deidara and Otsune ran after them "this day just gets better and better, I can't wait for Kabuto's class" deidara laughed evilly, Otsune frowned "Dei-kun, I'm not going to tell you again"**

**"you just say that cause you think he's cute"**

"ah...**touche**"

Kankuro gave her a 'WTH is wrong with you' look, then hid behind the corner with the rest of them as Kimimaro walked up the hall. Lee had the camera again, and Gaara was watching with a crazed grin...

**((I could be kimi, but what did we do to his locker again?)) Otsune shrugged "L0ve is blind" she informed kankuro, deidara smacked her on the top of the head "DON'T USE CLICHE LINES" he demanded**

(( I'll send you a separate neomail with what happened )) Lee and Gaara shushed them as their target got closer...

**Kimimaro twitched "m..my locker...WHO THE F. DID THIS?" he demanded**

Lee and Gaara watched with satisfied grins. Gaara's sand spelled out: I'm definitely going to add these to my you tube favorites...

**Kimimaro began to twitch as he noticed HIS diary missing. He swore loudly**

Lee had to bite his lip hard enough to make it bl33d to hold back laughter, and Gaara had a hand clamped over his own mouth. Kiba had to take the camera from Lee so it would have a steady shot for the future online viewers...

**Otsune was trying so hard not to laugh she literally fell over. Getting up she once again tried to save her fictional dignity. Much to a chuckling deidaras amusement**

(( shall we go see Ino's locker? Deidara ended up destroying it...)) Kankuro gave Gaara a worried look when he fell over as well...

**((sure)). Deidara took off running to inos locker**

The four boys followed, with some hesitation from Lee and Gaara, who wanted to tape more of Kimimaro's mental breakdown, but eventually they followed as well. 'I wonder what Deidara-san did to Ino's locker...' Lee said to Otsune.

**"something tells me' it's bad" she said. Running over she saw it looked like he'd blown it up**

**"figures" she muttered. Sweat dropping**

'Wow...' Lee said dumbly. 'Nice job!' Kankuro said in approval. Kiba fell on the floor laughing. Gaara stared with his jaw dropped...

**Deidara grinned "yeah. I do pretty well when it comes to explosions" he smirked**

Kankuro applauded quietly. 'You, my friend, are now one of my idols...' he said with a grin.

**Deidara took a mock bow as otsune smirked "how long until the target is here?" she asked kiba ruefully**

Kiba sniffed the air, and almost gagged when the too strong, too girly perfume choked him. 'Around the corner...' he said through his coughing.

**"poor kiba. That perfume mustve been awful" otsune muttered**

Kiba nodded as he released his dog features. Kankuro readied the video camera, and waited for the click of high heels to reach them...

**The scream reached otsune and deidaras less attuned ears before the click of high heels did**

Kiba and Lee gripped their ears in pa!n, but Kankuro and Gaara had heard worse from Temari. They watched Ino with evil grins...

**Otsune gripped her ears and grinned**

**"SOMEBODY GET MY ATTERNY ON THE PHONE" ino screamed. Otsune raised a brow "attorney?"**

Lee got a confused look on his face. 'Isn't the locker the school's property?' he asked. Kankuro burst out laughing, and Gaara quickly teleported them to another hiding spot so they wouldn't be found.

**Otsune laughed "thanks gaara" deidara looked sheepish "heh heh...oops"**

Gaara shrugged and continued to watch Ino freak out with a mild look of interest. Lee was chuckling, Kiba was laughing quietly, and Kankuro was trying to keep Gaara's sand out of his mouth...

**Otsune glared at deidara "next time don't blow it up" she said. But couldn't keep the grin off her face or the laugh out of her voice**

'I think he did a fine job!' Kankuro said with a grin.

**She giggled "never said he didn't. But I just wished it wasn't illegal or anything" she said over inos swearing of "I'LL BLEEPING SUE ALL OF YOU"**

Gaara was getting a headache at her annoying, mosquito-like shouting, so he sent his sand and filled her mouth with it...

((remember, he's k!ll3d people with that sand...))

**Ino screams subsided. Mostly since they were muffled by the sand. Otsune muffled her giggles useing her back pack**

Gaara smiled, happy with his work. Kankuro curled into a ball on the floor, trying his best to not burst into laughing on the spot. He knew what that sand tasted like, and it tasted horrible...

**Deidara grinned "oh man that was awesome, yeah!"**

Kankuro grinned. 'She will be scrubbing her mouth out for weeks...' he said. Kiba sniffed the air. 'What perfect timing. Kabuto-sensei is in the building...' he said with a grin.

**Otsunes skin tinged light pink. Regretting haven helped to destroy the classroom last night. Deidara laughed at her tinge**

Kankuro grinned. 'Lets go then!' he said happily.

**Deidara nodded "you bet your ssa!" he yelled. Running to the classroom. Otsune sighed "how can he be so cheerful at this early hour?"**

Kankuro nodded in eager agreement and ran after him with the others following.

**They reached the classroom before Kabuto did as deidara practically giggled with anticipation. What would the creeps reaction be?((lol you don't want to know dei))**

Kankuro was acting similar to Deidara. Gaara, Lee, and Kiba were all staring at the two of them like they were crazy...

**Kabuto approached his classroom and noticed the strangely behaveing teenagers**

**"something you need to tell me?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses. Clamping a hand over a pink otsunes mouth, just in case. Deidara cheerfully shook his head**

Kankuro calmly shook his head. 'Nope.' he said nonchalantly. Gaara remained emotionless, Lee was focusing on a VERY interesting loose thread on his belt/forehead protecter, and Kiba looked bored.

**((lol little do they know...))**

**"really? Nobody destroyed my classroom last night rather loudly I might add whilst I was in the teachers lounge?"**

Kankuro's eyes bugged out, Gaara gulped but otherwise stayed emotionless, Lee turned red, and Kiba was looking at the ceiling. all of them were silent.

**"uh...no?" deidara mumbled. Nearly peeing his pants. Otsune shook her head under his hand **

"Kabuto is scary..." Kankuro thought, then quickly regretted it. "I MEAN AWESOME! I MEANT TO THINK KABUTO IS AWESOME! NOT SCARY!" he thought nervously. Gaara gave him a 'w~t~f is wrong with you?' look.

**They walked into a clean classroom**

**"'you are aware we have janitorial staff when nessesary" he said with a smirk as he sat down. Otsune bit deidaras hand. Forcing him to release with a yelp**

**"yech! When was the last time you washed your hands dei?" otsune exclaimed with a shudder**

Kankuro, Kiba, and Lee's jaws literally dropped, and Gaara looked like he was in shock. 'I had carved into the wall! How did they clean that?' Kiba thought in shock. Lee looked at all the unbroken desks, Kiba looked at the uncarved in walls, Kankuro looked where the senbon used to be, and Gaara looked at pretty much everything...

**"HEY I BLEW UP THAT DESK!" deidara yelled. Freaked out. Otsune rolled her eyes "ya deidara. Loudly announce you destroyed his property. Smart" she muttered as she took a seat. Admittedly freaked out herself. Kabuto smirked as he sat down in his desk**

Gaara, Lee, and Kankuro all remained quiet as they took their seats, but Kiba spoke up. 'How did they clean up the room?' he asked, unable to keep his curiosity to himself.

**Kabuto shrugged and replied "well now since it's not my job frankly I have no idea" ((LOL it's the same guy from the chunin exams who somehow managed to get rid of the kabuto barf before anyone saw it)). Deidara grinned evilly at otsune and began to hum "don't stand so close to me'". So she muttered evilly "dei I'm going to cut you up and feed you to my Venus fly trap"**

(( XD nice... I literally just watched that episode...))

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, but said nothing. Kankuro was trying to control his thoughts and NOT think about the damage he did. Lee was hoping Gai didn't know he did any of this. Kiba simply nodded and took his seat in the back by his friends.

**((haha no way. I have it on my iPod oh btw I took my bad story off. Posted a new one. Less marysue/oocness))**

**As students filed in. The bell rang. Kabuto rose and began to write the dictation notes they were to take**

((yup. I have the 1st and 2nd box sets and they go to the 10th question of the first part... but I liked the story... TT^TT )) The four tried their best to copy all of the notes down, but were finding it VERY VERY difficult. Lee was taking it as a 'youthful challenge', Kiba was whining at the headache he now had, Kankuro was trying to copy it down with a new mechanism in Crow, and Gaara was using his sand...

**((haha. Only because you're nice . It will have the awesome parts (eg. The evil wall that kabuto always lands in and tripover the turtle.) But I was getting like hate nEoMAILs and it got depressing. So I got rid of it))**

**Otsune was scribbling like mad. Her eyes blxxdshot. As deidara just about had a heart attack due to the length of said dictation**

(( Le GASP! The evil wall and his partner ! XD and no I am not nice! XP ))

Gaara noticed his friends state, and sent his sand to copy it down for them as well. Kiba had managed to pull through and write it all down, but Lee was starting to panic. Gaara frowned and sent his sand to him as well. Lee gave him a 'thank you!' look, and Kiba and Kankuro grinned at each other, but quickly got back to work...

**Otsune swatted deidara lightly. Getting his attention back to the board and away from his developing heart attack. He sighed and scribbled. Meanwhile kabuto had still not finished the dictation**

'HOW LONG IS THIS THING?' Kiba shouted mentally as he copied down the WAY too long dictation.

**Kabuto finally finished. Leaving the room tense as they copied it down. He returned to his seat with a smirk. His revenge against the teens who had destroyed his room**

Gaara mentally sighed in relief as he finished copying it all down. Kankuro finished next, then Lee, then Kiba. All four of them shared the same thought: 'He's getting revenge...'

**((meh ya seem nice to me))**

**He smirked and nodded as if saying "of course I am"**

All four of them froze, and Kiba, Gaara, and Lee all looked at Kankuro with a 'HOLY (BLEEP) YOU WERE RIGHT!' look. He nodded and tried to keep his thoughts in check. Lee began to try and think about gym class, Gaara was trying to think of sand castles, Kankuro was thinking about puppets, and Kiba was thinking about puppies, none of them feeling safe in their own heads anymore...

**Otsunes eyes widened "oh crap" she muttered. Hoping he couldn't really read minds...deidara pretended that he didn't want to not only blow up kabuto. But that he wasn't scared enough to pee**

Kankuro anxiously looked at the clock every 30 seconds. He was about to think of something along the lines of 'I HTE THIS (BLEEPING) CLASS! IT NEEDS TO END!' but quickly changed it to 'La la la... I like puppets...la la la...' and he started fidgeting.

**Deidara started to hyperventilate and otsune got him a paper bag from bag**

Gaara, Lee, Kiba, and Kankuro all gave him a worried look, and Lee sent him a note asking if he was okay.

**He nodded and went back to writing. Otsune sighed and tried to avoid evil fangirl thoughts**

Lee smiled slightly and continued with his work.

**((tee hee. Otsunes just like me'...))**

**Eventually the bell rang as deidara was walking out kabuto said "oh and for the record. I'm not a four eyed feind"**

All of them happily rushed out of the room, grabbing Deidara and Otsune while doing so, and controlled their thoughts until they were far enough away. 'I TOLD YOU HE READ THOUGHTS!' Kankuro cried.

**Otsune frowned "come ON it's not possible" she scoffed. Pretending not to believe this herself**  
**"NUH UH, un. It's called ESP!" deidara argued. Otsune glared slightly at him.**

Kiba looked ready to pee himself again, Lee was shaking, and even Gaara looked scared. 'YES HE CAN! HE READ ALL OF OUR THOUGHTS!' Kankuro protested, taking Deidara's side.

**Otsune gulped **  
**"a-all? As in...everything?" she asked. Palling slightly. Deidara nodded**  
**"every. Single. Thought. Un" he said sagely. She stared at them**  
**"oh I'm in trouble" she mumbled finally **

Both Lee and Gaara's eyes widened dramatically. Kankuro saw them and would've smirked if he wasn't panicking. 'Do you think he'll report us to the principal for destroying his room, or just keep on t0rtxring us?' he asked.

**Deidara smirked **  
**"let's ask our friendly neighborhood st41ker. Otsune any thoughts?"**  
**"ya how's this for a thought uh. Shut up. Or um. Oh ya. I'll shut you up" she snapped at deidara crossly. **

Despite the fact that they could all be in SERIOUS trouble for trashing the classroom, Kiba, Kankuro, Lee, and Gaara all burst out laughing...

**She frowned "not. Funny" she grumbled**  
**"it is and you KNOW it" deidara smirked. Otsune sighed and thwacked him in the back of the head**  
**"OW"**

Gaara was the first to recover. 'You have to admit it was, Otsune...' he said with a grin.


End file.
